From the Vault
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This is a series of one shots and very early stuff I wrote when I first got into writing. The disk drive that all this work was on got deleted and I only just recovered what was on it, never thought I'd see some of this stuff again:) I don't think this is some of my best work but it's amusing and thought I'd share it anyway:) Please, go easy on me with these pieces of writing. LOL
1. Chapter 1

*Just a note:) In case you missed it, this is some of my very early work in this series "From the Vault" that I recovered from a disk drive and I never thought I'd see again. Some of it will be different than my usual work, some of it is not my favourite, some is very low plot. Anyway I wanted to share it anyway, in case anyone likes any of it. I hope you enjoy it, if only for a laugh.

Lots of love;) Magenta's Nightmare xoxoxox

P.S. Please go easy on me with this stuff.

 _ **Hot & Bothered**_

 **The heat was up to 102F and Carol was pacing and holding a wet rag to her neck and watching Daryl work on his bike. He seemed to have no problem with heat and was working happily in his jeans and t shirt while everyone else was damn near faint.**

 **She couldn't help staring at his arms as he worked. He was gorgeous, and those muscles? Jesus! It was so darn hot and being this turned on wasn't helping. Everybody else had gone to the park for a gathering but she couldn't tear her eyes away and said she'd stay back to keep out of the heat. She felt like a stalker with the thoughts in her head as she paced in the shade of the porch.**

 **For the first time since she met Daryl she was wearing a sundress and sandles. She kept running cold water from the hose on the rag and squeezing it out down her neck. It was really helping and also keeping her cool as she fantasized about Daryl's ass in those jeans.**

 **################**

 **What the hell was she doing up there? She was making him nervous, pacing like that and drenching herself in water. He looked up at the porch as she had her back turned and was bent over wetting the rag again. He shaded his eyes from the sun to see better.**

 **She was wearing a little sundress that didn't even have straps, she never wore things like that. The damn thing only went to just above her knees and she was bent down giving him a pretty good view of her thighs. What was she playing at? Whatever the game was, two could play at that game.**

 **She sat on the porch swing and continued to stare. "Fuck me! It's hot!" he growled. He approached the porch peeling his shirt off and grabbing the hose to splash cold water on his body and nonchalantly returning to his work. She went bug eyed! He wouldn't normally even consider taking his shirt off but everyone else was gone and she'd seen the scars already, he knew she didn't care.**

 **She stood slowly and crept to the railing of the porch and leaned her arms on it and gawked, there was no other way to put it. His back and chest and arms all glimmered with water and sweat and his jeans came to just below the waistband of his boxers. This was cruelty. He continued working and stood when he had finished, looking up at the porch to her and grinning. "You hot?" he hollered.**

 **"You have noooo idea," she said, standing up straight.**

 **"Oh yeah?" he answered, walking toward her.**

 **"Yeah," she answered quietly.**

 **"I need a shower...maybe a cold one" he announced. Walking through the front door of their house. He was half way up the stairs when she heard him call back to her, "You coming?"**

 **She couldn't have heard that right so she was careful. He was still stood on the stairs when she opened the screen door. "What did you just say?"**

 **"I asked if you're coming, don't think I didn't notice you lookin'...I was lookin' too. Get up here! I'm tired of waiting."**

 **They entered the bathroom and he grabbed her, lifting her up onto the counter and kissing her with no nonsense. She moaned and kissed him back lacing her fingers around his neck and pulling him close. "You looked so fuckin' good out there! You trying to kill me?" she panted.**

 **"Like you ain't tryin' to pique my interest in this dress? Don't play innocent!" he growled pulling her dress down and grabbing her breasts in his hands. She sighed and leaned her back against the bathroom mirror and he pushed himself between her legs. He took her nipples in his mouth and pulled her body close so she could feel his hard cock through her panties. "Get those off!" she demanded, grabbing for his belt buckle and fumbling impatiently.**

 **"Yes ma'am," he smiled and pushed her hands away undoing his pants and pushing them and his boxers down to the floor. She groaned as she finally got a chance to see what he had down there and it was huge and hard as fucking rock.**

 **"Gimme that," she whispered.**

 **"Not yet, you," he said, reaching up her dress and grabbing at her panties "Up!" he demanded and she lifted her bum off the counter and he yanked at them and threw them across the room. "Open!" he growled, and in no time he had his head under her dress and was hungrily sucking her pussy. "You taste so good." He took his time licking her like he was thirsty for it.**

 **"Mmmmmm...Daryl...JESUS!" she cried.**

 **She came fast and hard rolling her pussy toward his mouth in a desperate rhythm and begging for more. She hopped off the counter when she could think straight again and got onto her knees to take him into her mouth and licked so slow and gentle he moaned. "Suck it please! Suck it good." She obliged and took his whole dick into her throat and used her hand as well to bring him almost to the edge before he stopped her and bent her over the counter. He pushed up her dress and pulled one of her legs onto the counter and entered her slow and gentle waiting for her to adjust.**

 **Rick walked up the stairs heading for his room to grab another sunhat for Judith since she'd dropped hers in the water when he heard it. "God Damn it, Daryl. Move!"**

 **He jumped out of his skin, he didn't even know anyone was in the house and she sounded like she was in trouble for a second before it dawned on him. He grinned and went to quietly get out of the house. Tiptoeing past the bathroom he had to stiffle his laughter as he heard more of their tryst. "You like that?" Daryl moaned**

 **"Mmmm give it to me! HARDER! More!" she begged.**

 **Daryl smacked her ass hard and she squealed and moaned even more.**

 **Rick was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the obvious sound of Daryl cumming, grunting and swearing, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, CAROL...Mmmmm!"**

 **He got out into the street, let out his laughter and walked back to the park with a huge smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Michonne asked as he approached.**

 **"That bet still on? Cause I won," he grinned.**

 **"No! Really?" she laughed.**

 **"Oh yeah! Like two animals in heat in the bathroom! I'm glad I didn't take Carl back with me, he would have gotten an earful of explicit screaming."**

 **"Oh my god!" she grinned from ear to ear.**

 **"That's what happens when wait for years to do anything about it I guess," he laughed.**

 **"Interesting...very interesting" she said, walking away.**


	2. Chapter 2

_*OK, this was written after a fairly large quantity of wine. I have no excuse for how dirty it is...I just write really dirty things._

 _This is also from the once deleted disk drive (everything in this series will be) and I never expected it to see daylight. Be gentle, it's really smutty and also pretty OOC...lol_

 _ **Backrub**_

 **She was killing him, it was plain and simple torture watching her. Carol had a backache and Maggie had been kind enough to offer a backrub. Glenn, Rick and Daryl were all standing in a semi cricle watching as Carol lay belly down on the floor in her sports bra while Maggie straddled her back and rubbed baby oil all over her skin. It was too much. All three men stood there, occasionally looking at each other as if to say "Can you believe this?"**

 **Glenn watched as Maggie's hands worked the kinks out of Carol's back and Carol would moan every so often and say something like, "You're a life saver! That feels so gooooood!"**

 **Michonne walked in and immediately announced to Maggie that she was a pro at this in her old life and since Maggie had taken watch for her last night she could pay her back sometime.**

 **"You're the best, but I don't expect anything."**

 **The men all felt momentarily disheartened. "It's no big deal I like to do it. There are so few perks in life anymore, it's no problem."**

 **"Great! I'm next then," she smiled and continued to rub Carol along her lower back and up between her shoulder blades with both hands at once.**

 **Rick didn't believe their luck to have wandered in on this and the women didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. Daryl was mesmerized by Carol's skin and Maggie with her leg thrown over Carol's waist, he was only human. Rick stood hoping like hell Michonne would take her shirt off too, he never thought Carol would do that, apparently massage was a special circumstance.**

 **Carol moaned again "That was incredible, Maggie, I am forever in your debt." She rose up from the ground after Maggie climbed off her back. She spied Daryl checking out her half nude form and smiled as he watched her throw her shirt back on over her bra.**

 **"I'm gonna go lay down, this prison is like a spa today," she laughed, "Now, back to my cell."**

 **She walked out of the room and Daryl instinctively followed not even knowing what excuse he'd give for doing so. She notice almost all the way back to her cell.**

 **"Daryl?" she asked, and he looked like he'd been caught.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Are you following me or going somewhere else?" she asked, smiling.**

 **"I'm...following you. Where you going?"**

 **"To lay down. Didn't you hear? Or do you wanna come with me?" she winked, playfully.**

 **"You invitin' me?"**

 **"Sure! come on."**

 **She arrived in her cell and lit a candle and a stick of incense.**

 **"What's all this? We gonna do yoga and chant?"**

 **"No, it just smells nice and I'm feeling loose and amazing after Maggie's back rub."**

 **"Looked nice," he admitted.**

 **"Did you enjoy that?"**

 **"Uh huh I'm a man, right?" he answered, "You gotta let me do that someday."**

" **I'm not about to turn that down," she laughed.**

 **"Seriously?" he looked stunned at her response,"when?"**

 **He sounded eager and she found it adorable.**

 **"Anytime you want, ok?" she giggled.**

 **"Let me try then," he said.**

 **"Two in one day? What a lucky girl I am. I could have let Maggie go longer but with Michonne offering I figured I'd let her have a turn."**

 **She grabbed the quilt off her bed,, laying it on the ground beside her bunk, and closed the curtain of her cell.**

 **"You sure? You'll have to let me return the favor for you," she smiled.**

 **"Stop it! Really?"**

 **"Of course, quid pro quo."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You rub my back, I'll rub yours."**

 **"Oh," he laughed.**

 **She lay down on her stomach and folded her arms under her head.**

 **"Wait! Take this off," he said, grabbing her shirt in his fist.**

 **"Uh... ok," she grinned at him and rolled on to her back arching it slightly to pull her top from under back and over her head.**

 **He loved the look of her body and was thrilled at being allowed to touch her. She rolled back on to her stomach and waited. He got down on his knees and lifted his leg over her backside and started to rub hard. His hands were bigger, stronger and warmer than Maggie's and she instantly moaned in delight, "Damn it, Daryl! That's nice."**

 **He felt himself respond to the noises she made. She continued to tease him with her sounds knowing damn well what she was doing. Carol was loving the massage but even more him sitting on her ass and the idea of him touching her.**

 **He was getting hot. Her skin was smooth and soft and he wanted to touch a great deal more of her.**

 **"Mmmmmm lower, please" she whined.**

 **"Huh?" he said dumbly.**

 **She turned her face slightly smiling up at him, "Can you touch me lower on my back please, Daryl?"**

 **She deliberately said touch instead of rub to throw him off his game and it worked. She could feel him readjusting himself on her back and she was well aware of why. He rubbed his hands just above the waist of her pants and her hips squirmed gently under his hands. She was getting aroused by this whole thing and it suddenly felt weird, like she was seducing him, so she decided to take the high road. "Thanks a lot, Daryl, that felt really good, I appreciate it."**

 **She wiggled as he moved off of her. She sat up and reached for her shirt. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"**

 **"Of course not, Daryl, nothing like that. I just...it maybe felt too good," she grinned and went to pull her top on.**

 **"You mean you liked it like that?" he asked.**

 **"Sorry, I am human but I'm also not going to take advantage of you being a good friend, I'm not a criminal."**

 **She laughed at her own joke and shook her head.**

 **"I liked it too," he said, "let me finish, please. I'm not done."**

 **"I'm warning you, Daryl, this is a little more than my hormones can take at the moment."**

 **"Just let me try something, you might like it."**

 **She threw her shirt to the side since she hadn't gotten it back on yet, who was she to turn down physical contact?**

 **She lay down on her belly and he went back to rubbing but from nowhere started kissing a trail of soft kisses down her spine.**

 **She jerked, "Seriously Daryl, I'm not very big but I will jump you if provoked."**

 **"Promise? I want you, Carol." he said.**

 **This was headed in a great direction she decided, life was short so screw modesty.**

 **He pushed her bra up her back and she was more than surprised when he continued to kiss her back and attempted to slide he hands under her chest. "Uh..."**

 **He nudged her knees apart and brought both of his legs between hers and leaned in beside her ear and whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"**

 **"No... please don't."**

 **He pushed her bra over her head and tossed it aside. With that his hands slid under her as she slightly lifted her chest off the ground allowing him better access. He held her breasts in his hands and kneaded them gently as he kissed her neck. "How far do you want this to go?"**

 **"I...I'm not sure but I'll let you know," she answered, and he shuddered against her back. He lit her on fire with kisses all over her back and when she moved to turn over he stopped her. "Just a second, OK?"**

 **"OK, you've been right so far."**

 **He moved his hands under her hips undoing her pants and pulling them slowly from her legs but being sure to leave her panties on, to her surprise. He brought his knee up between her legs and she couldn't help moving her body against it. He dragged his fingernails up the back of her thighs and grabbed her ass when he got to the top of her leg. She moaned and sighed, praying for relief. He reached his hand down between her legs finally rubbing her with his fingers from behind and she brought her body up off the floor slightly. She was wet and in need of releif at this point.**

 **"You're killin' me, Daryl."**

 **"Not yet I'm not, you just wait."**

" **I want you to fuck me, I'm tired of pretending I don't need it...please."**

 **He began to kiss up the back of her thighs all the way to her ass and ending in sliding one of his fingers around the material covering her skin. She groaned and lifted her body a little higher hoping he'd keep going.**

 **"I want you to do as I ask, ok?"**

 **"Yes," she answered.**

 **"I really want to rub my hard cock against your bare skin so I need to slide your panties down your legs and then I want you to spread your legs open for me nice and wide so I can get in there and fuck you good and hard. Does that sound good to you?"**

 **"Sounds perfect," s** **he moaned and nodded her head looking back at him quickly.**

 **He had expected a smack but he was sick of waiting and suffering, watching her all the time with his head filled with sexual thoughts. She said she wanted it, that's what he'd been waiting to hear and now he'd give her what she wanted.**

 **She was absolutely stunned at his words and as he made good on his promise to remove her panties she realized she was more wet than she orginially thought. She lay there entirely nude and dumbfounded and unable to move she was so aroused.**

 **"Thought I told you to open up?" he growled, into her ear and then he pulled her legs ever so slowly apart climbing between them with her still on her stomach, enjoying the sensation of him on top of her.**

 **He touched her now uncovered skin with his fingers spreading her lips apart and inserting one of his fingers into her, teasing her beyond all comprehension. She squirmed, needing even more than he was giving her...much more. He leaned in and began rubbing his cock against her and moving it painfully slow all over her. He groaned in anticipation lifting her up onto her knees as he entered her unannounced but slow.**

 **"Jesus, Daryl, Fuck!"**

 **He threw all logic and manners to the wind, answering only to his dick, and fucked her good and hard. She didn't protest in the slightest and moaned his name into the dimly lit cell...**

~ I did warn you it was dirty. I'm starting to think I used to be even smuttier than I am now, not sure. lol


	3. Chapter 3

_***OK, this is an angst fest of EPIC proportion!**_

 _ **I tend to spread the angst out a little more now but this was one of the first 3 pieces I ever wrote in my whole life so I write a little differently now.**_

 _ **Hope you like it anyway:) Some of this is a bit nerve racking to share but I was so happy to recover it all from that flash drive I figured I let them be read, even the ones that aren't that good:)**_

 _ **West Coast**_

She sank back into the seat of the car and ran it for only 4 minutes, that's all it took and that's all the gas she could waste. She was feeling sad and alone and this song made it worse but she had always craved sad songs when she felt awful. She had tears inside that wouldn't come out. She had spent so much time fighting tears and fighting pain it got hard to let go. She needed to have a good long cry and this song would help.

Carol knew this world was about survival and not love but floating around from one tragedy to the next and having nobody to hold her was getting to be too much to take. After overhearing Daryl this morning she realized she'd been stupid to ever think of him as any more than a friend. He had no interest and that was obvious now.

She felt pathetic and juvenile to care so much but she had always held out hope that someday he may see her in a different light. It didn't change anything for her she would always love Daryl and she knew he cared for her but it would never be more, so another door had closed in her face. Then it started and she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd crack and she fought it on instinct till the chorus kicked in and she fell completely apart...

 _ **and I miss you I'm going back home to the west coast**_

 _ **I wish you would have put yourself in my suitcase**_

 _ **I love you standing all alone on a black coat**_

 _ **I miss you I'm going back home to the west coast...**_

She felt sorry for herself as she sobbed into her hands and gasped between her overpowering sadness remembering his words in response to Rick's teasing about the two of them.

"Me and Carol ain't like that! Just leave it be."

"Yeah OK, Daryl," Rick had answered laughing.

"We're just friends! Why does everyone have to read into shit something that ain't there?"

She had been just down the hall about to enter the corridor they were standing in when he walked around the corner and she was face to face with him. She tried desperately not to look like she had heard what they were talking about. She still didn't know if she pulled it off but she had to turn and walk away with her pride somewhat intact.

"Hey Carol...wait," he said.

But if she had to listen to him try to ease her precious feelings she could never face him again. A good cry would help get some pain out and this song was working the miracle she knew it would. The cassette had come with the car she found months ago and the car now had 3 flat tires but this cassette was her therapy session when she needed it.

Carol had even brought back a huge heavy battery from a run just for this old car out in the middle of nowhere hidden in a bunch of trees just outside the prison walls. She decided she would take the opportunity to play it twice so she could walk back to the prison with all the tears out of her, she needed an emotional exorcism. She rewound the cassette and hit play again...

 _ **For a second there I thought you disappeared,**_

 _ **it rains a lot this time of year**_

 _ **and we both go together if one falls down,**_

 _ **I talk out loud like you're still around...**_

 _Fuck!_ This song was better than any therapist. The pain crashed upon her heart over and over again like waves on the shore and she could feel a heavy tide of pain that might never subside.

She knew nothing would ever change the reality of going from one day to the next knowing she would never be in love again or be loved. It scared her to realize that life had become dark and hopeless. Had she been only living with the hope of having Daryl someday? Now that it was never going to happen she was fighting desperately to find a reason to go on.

Looking at her puffy red face in the rear view mirror she let out another loud sob, feeling sorry for the woman staring back at her. This woman with a dead child, a head full of bad memories and a broken heart over a man who didn't love her back and never would. What would she live for now? Bad food, dirty water, lonely nights, fear, cold and death at every turn...endless mourning for those she'd become close to?

It was too much and she knew she was in danger of letting go of herself and this world she lived in.

She felt ashamed to have put so much stock in her feelings for him but she really couldn't see any joy ahead of her. She couldn't tell anyone why she was sad either, she could never admit this secret to anyone and have to see the pity in their eyes...

Something caught her peripheral vision and she went for her knife instinctively before realizing it was just Daryl and then she wanted to lock the car doors and drive away (another hopeless thought with 3 flat tires). She turned off the stereo and dropped her puffy face into her hands. He knocked on the glass of the passenger side

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you OK?"

She leaned her arms on the steering wheel and dropped her head into the crook of her arms wanting to disappear completely.

This was the end and she knew it, things would never be the same between them. How was she going to make it in this world without her friend? Wanting more than he was willing to offer was about to destroy the only thing she held sacred in this nightmare. All the time they had been there for each other were about to go up in smoke.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone..."

"You aren't fine, look at you. Open the door!"

She wished he would just go, she couldn't even look up at him.

"That door doesn't open it's busted, Daryl. Please, just go. I just need to do this."

"Do what? cry?"

He walked around the car and she figured he'd gone so she leaned over to the passenger side looking for something to blow her nose with. Reality had come trampling in on her crying fit so she's have to wrap it up. She found one of Daryl's rags on the floor and it was filthy but she was pouring snot from her nose it would have to do.

He opened the door behind her and plopped down into the seat.

 _Fuck!_

"Daryl, I'm asking you nicely... as a friend to please go. I can't talk about this, I can't do this right now."

"Fine, I'll wait till you can."

She moved to open the door and leave.

 _Why couldn't he just let her cry?_

"Stop right there! Sit down."

She obeyed wondering why she didn't tell him to mind his own business but she was defeated by this world now and she felt robotic and empty.

"This is embarrassing for me, Daryl. Can't you see that? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Tell me why you're sad, Carol"

"It's not something I could ever tell you... if you just let me cry I'll be fine."

She cried softly into her hands deciding if he got off on watching her cry he was welcome to it. She felt angry at him suddenly. _Why couldn't he just go away and leave her alone?_

"Do you know what it does to me to see ya like this?"

"You don't have to sit there watching then. You could just leave me here, I did ask you to after all."

Words were impossible to get out while sobbing and her sentence was broken up, she had ugly cry voice and she didn't care anymore. She turned and glared at him with her red face and bright blue eyes looking all the more blue against her red face.

"You aren't being a good friend right now, Daryl. Do you know how stupid I feel with you watching me do this?" Without meaning to she had emphasized the word friend and it came out sounding bitter.

He looked confused and a sadness hit his expression seeing her face this way. He crawled over the seat and sat next to her.

 _This is a fucking nightmare!_

"What am I supposed to do, Carol? Pretend I didn't hear you crying and walk away?"

"Yes," she whispered, wiping her nose again with his rag. The rag stunk of oil and it was making her feel dizzy but with an audience it was either that or let it drip down her face. He shifted and pulled a clean rag from his back pocket handing it to her.

"It's OK, Daryl."

"No it ain't your face is dirty, come here."

She glanced into the mirror and sure enough there was grease on her cheek and she felt even more ridiculous and started bawling all over again.

He took her face in his hand and licked the rag wiping the grease from her face and she felt like a stupid child after a tantrum.

"Don't tell me if you can't but I can't leave you here like this."

"Let's just go back."

"I thought you could tell me anything..." he whispered, looking betrayed that she would keep something from him. He stared straight ahead out the windshield.

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you this I couldn't do it and then live with myself." She knew she was sounding cryptic but he had intruded on her sadness she hadn't dragged him into it.

"Did I do something?" he asked, still looking straight ahead.

She leaned in to hugged him feeling bad that she couldn't be honest.

"I promise it's not you, Daryl. It's me. You were always a good friend to me and I appreciate that you've never been anything but good to me. Please don't think it's you."

"Were?" He finally looked at her questioningly.

"Are...sorry did I say were? I'm not thinking straight at the moment of course we are friends...of course," she added looking down at the floor of the car.

"Can I go Daryl? You've done your duty. I'm OK now," she said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"You think I'm here cause I have to be? What do you mean duty?" he asked.

"I'm saying everything wrong, Daryl, I'm sorry. This is why you should have left me here alone. I can't do any of this right, I never could."

It was no use, she couldn't leave and he wouldn't go and she couldn't give him any answers, it was torture.

"I'm here cause I want to be, Carol. I can't let you cry alone, I can't do it and you aren't telling me why and there's nothing I can say cause I don't even know what's wrong!"

"There wouldn't be anything you could say even if you knew, trust me. Everything has already been said and I just need to accept it and move on."

"Accept what?"

Now she'd said too much. He wasn't going to drag this out of her, she wouldn't let him! She was going to hang on to her pride even if she had to piss him off.

"Daryl, I just wanted to come out here and cry! I'm sad! I'm so fucking sad and if I don't get it out it will kill me! I just needed to cry and you ruined it! Now all that pain is stuck in there and I can't get it out!"

She pushed the door open stepping outside the car and meant to run but leaned back on the car door and just stood there. When would she run out of tears?

He had to crawl into the back to get out and took her in his arms, she gave in and held him back. She was glad that he wasn't angry at her. If he was going to be her friend for life she may as well enjoy what she had but it did hurt to touch him and to have him touching her. She felt pain running down her arms and back into her chest.

"Carol?"

She sniffled like kid and brushed her face against his chest wiping tears away as if there weren't more coming.

"Yeah?"

"I wish you could tell me, maybe I could help."

"You can't help with this. Things just are the way they are and that has to be OK."

"Damn it Carol you're talking in riddles!" He pulled her back to look at her face. "You have never kept anything from me. Why this?"

"Because I want to keep you as my friend. I have to keep that or I'll have nothing left."

"Why wouldn't I be your friend?"

"You just can't leave this alone can you?"

"No I can't, how could anything stop me being your friend?"

She pushed him away and walked past him, it was like he was determined to piss her off and he finally had pushed too hard. He grabbed her arms and yanked harder than he'd meant to turning her around so fast she nearly fell. "What's the matter with you? Stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong for fuck sake I'm getting the feeling it has something to do with me. I thought you were my friend!"

"I'll always be your friend and I know that now so just leave it be! I heard what you said and it's good cause I don't have to wonder anymore how you feel about me. Am I not allowed to feel anything? There are so many things I'll never have again! Can't I at least have sadness?"

She gasped for air, she had said more than she ever intended. She turned around and started walking away and felt even worse because she had lost him now and she knew it. She had lost her best friend and it would never be the same now, he would walk on eggshells and pity her.

She had been so wrong and she wondered how she's ever face him again. On top of everything she'd lost she hadn't wanted to lose him too. She was lucky to be alive and wanting this kind of love was so selfish and it wasn't fair of her to guilt trip him although she had never meant to. She hung her head feeling deeply ashamed and walked away like she was being lead to the gallows, maybe she was...

"What makes you think I meant that? I didn't mean it, Carol" he protested.

She stopped dead in her tracks

"Please don't do that, Daryl...I can't take it..." she replied before continuing to walk.

He followed her and she wasn't surprised or even upset she had nothing left to lose, no pride or any reason to try and save face anymore. She looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to just stop.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I know you and you don't want me to be sad but your pity is only breaking my heart more and it's not the kindness you think it is...you are so good to me and I love you for it but please don't say that to me...it's cruel."

"You think I want Rick to know how I feel before you do? This isn't easy for me, Carol. I don't want to feel things for you."

"You are the best friend I ever had, Daryl, and you owe me nothing."

"Listen to me! It took me ages to figure out how I felt and then more time fighting it because I don't want to love you and then lose you. It's hard enough as it is!"

"Stop...please don't owe me any excuses we can still be friends...I hope." She couldn't even lift her head she was exhausted but she forced herself to smile at him trying to convince him she was OK.

"No, you stop!"

He took her face and wiped it with his clean rag and kissed her hot cheeks softly.

"Stop crying, Carol." He must have kissed all over her face for 2 minutes straight and she didn't know which way was up anymore her mind was blank she just wondered at the sensation of his mouth on her face and the feel of his facial hair against her skin. She couldn't decided if this was a beautiful moment or the saddest act of pity in the history of the world.

He looked into her blue eyes and kissed her mouth and she didn't even know what it all meant. She pulled back a little with her eyes still open.

"Don't believe me do ya?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she replied honestly.

"Don't be, I won't hurt you."

"I thought you already had hurt me," she responded

"You heard a lie to shut up a nosy friend, I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry what I said hurt you. Let me make it stop hurting."

He took her in his arms and kissed her hard and held her face in his hand as she was still coming to terms with his words. He looked over to the car.

"I know you're still upset but can we go in there and talk for a minute. You don't want to go back looking so red, hey?"

"Yeah," she answered weakly not knowing what to say.

After sitting down awkwardly next to each other she began to fidget.

"Daryl, is this real? I couldn't stand it if you just felt bad for me."

"If you knew what I was thinking, what I've been thinking for ages now, you'd eat your words."

"What are you thinking, Daryl?" She wanted to hear every thought in his head she wanted to finally read all his cards

"I'm thinking I want to take you right here and now and make love to you over and over till you never want to cry again...I want to convince you how beautiful you are and how much I admire you. Mostly but I just want to make love to you and kiss you and touch you and tell you I love you. I want you to know how much I think of you when I'm all alone and how your smile is burned in my mind and the few times we've hugged I always wanted more. I'm thinking I should stop talking but telling you how I feel so you know what I really feel so you aren't sad anymore is more important than my pride."

She looked into his eyes and in disbelief a few more tears fell, she would dehydrate soon.

"Can I? ...make love to you, Carol? I can't promise it'll be any good and I smell like sweat and dirt. You might not enjoy it in an old car with a guy like me but...you know what? Never mind you wouldn't want that, sorry for asking...that was stupid."

He turned to look at her beside him expecting her to laugh or perhaps be upset he was already trying to get in her pants. She moved in and kissed him sliding her leg over his lap and taking his face in her hands.

"I can't think of anything better than you making love to me, Daryl" she whispered ,and he groaned as she rolled her hips against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body down harder against his. She kissed his neck and ears as his hand crept up her shirt and his fingers traced over the bare skin of her back setting her on fire.

She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed as low as she could reach. "You are so beautiful," she uttered before realizing how strange it sounded.

"No I'm not, you've seen my back," he said, smiling a little smile in his usual way

She kissed him gently. "You are so much more than those scars and you are beautiful to me, you always have been."

He pushed his pelvis up and lifted her off to lay her down on the seat of the car and started to unbutton her top kissing her skin as he went. She sighed and squirmed under his mouth. "Can I take these off?" he asked, running his hands along the sides of her pants.

"Yes."

Daryl couldn't believe this was happening. "I told ya I ain't no good at this but I still want to if you do." He was nervous and his voice betrayed it very obviously.

"It will be perfect, Daryl. I just need you near me as long as I can keep you...I love you."

He pulled her pants off and lay between her legs kissing her neck and holding into her so tightly she felt his warmth all around her and they kissed for ages. It was a long time coming and he wondered at her face and her lips feeling lucky to be alive to experience this, lucky to be the one she chose to be with. She reached between them and unbuttoned his pants and sat up pulling them off and he suddenly looked painfully shy.

"I love the way you look, Daryl. You OK with this? There's no rush."

"I really want to, it's just been a long time."

With that he pulled off her underwear and they made love. It was simple and wonderful and she had never felt so loved before. It wasn't fancy and they didn't care, there was time for that later. It was close and slow and intimate and they never stopped looking into each others eyes.

He lay next to her after ward holding her and running his fingers over her shoulder. "I want to keep you forever. I don't know how long forever will be but I want you with me."

"Me too" she spoke softly, she couldn't say very much and just wanted to stay like this for as long she could.

"If the world was still the way it was, do you think you'd marry me?" he asked.

"I'd marry you right now. My world is still right here in my arms."

"So that's a yes?" he laughed.

"Yes," she smiled.

 _ **~The End~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*** I wrote this about 6 months ago. PLEASE read right to the end before you get too upset.**_

 **Too Late**

Carol still wasn't completely sure about the new member of their group. She hadn't really had a chance to speak to him but she trusted the opinions of Rick and Daryl and they trusted him. They drove in almost total silence for the last 10 minutes since leaving for the run. "So have you been to this location before?" he asked, desperate to make some kind of conversation.

"I came with Daryl a few weeks ago and it was a simple in and out job." She smiled, glad that he had finally said something.

"Are you and Daryl?...nah I'm sorry that's not my business."

He decided it was better not to intrude on others personal lives at this point.

"Together?" she asked.

"Well, since you guessed correctly. Yes, are you? I just like to know what's what. That's nosy of me," he laughed.

"It's fine. No, we aren't. We're just friends but you aren't the first to ask."

She looked out the window a little embarrassed by how many people thought they were a couple and how many times she'd had to say no.

"Is it complicated? We can just leave it at that," he said.

"Not so complicated at the end of the day. You think someone is interested but years later they never say a word about it." She could almost find it amusing at this point but it was a little bitter sweet.

She had let the whole thing hurt her for long enough and it came to the point that it was distracting her from everything else around her. She had hinted and flirted for so long it got ridiculous and she finally had to let it be what it really was, friendship. She was grateful for his friendship and in the end it would have to be enough. The last 6 months since she had let it go she had found peace with it and life became easier and more focused. Not everyone you love will love you back and that's just life, even at the end of the world. She honestly felt that Daryl had had feelings for her of some kind at one point but he was so damaged he didn't even know how to express it. It just hurt too much to pursue it.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, shaking her back into reality.

"It is what it is," she smiled, "I've moved on."

They arrived at the location which was a storage warehouse holding so many different types of items it was taking quite a while to go through it all. Around back they got to the open window where they had been entering. Morgan looked up and bent over lacing his fingers together to boost her up. She reached one arm up and lay the other on his strong shoulder and lifted her foot into his hand. She hopped and he lifted and she was easily up and on the ledge of the window. She looked down to him and whispered, "I'll let you in."

He nodded back and gave her a thumbs up. She dropped down to the ground about 4 feet below the window and headed to the back door letting him in. They rooted through the area Daryl had mapped out for them so they wouldn't keep searching the same areas. They encountered 5 walkers meaning someone else had found this location and let them in. They were trapped in tight quarters and as he was dealing with the walkers in his path she took care of the ones in hers but tripped backwards into a shelving unit and then everything went black...

#############

He was beginning to panic, she had been out almost an hour and hadn't moved a muscle. She was breathing smoothly and she looked peaceful. She was really beautiful he thought, what the hell was Daryl thinking not taking her up on her suggestions? He decided to try rousing her with some of the water he brought. He removed the cap and gently poured some cool water down her neck and she jumped and breathed in sharply.

"It's OK...it's OK," he said, in his calm and deep voice.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking a little scared.

"We are at the warehouse and a bin fell from a shelving unit and got you in the head. You've been unconscious for just under and hour." He tried to reassure her and helped her sit up.

"Thanks so much." She smiled and then looked a bit stunned. "I feel like I might be sick!" She held her hand over her mouth and looked frantically for somewhere close to be sick. He grabbed a box and held it out to her quickly and shrugged his shoulders looking for something better but it was too late she got sick into the cardboard box in her lap and didn't stop for 3 minutes or so.

"That's not a great sign, I think it means you have a concussion. We better get you back to some real medical attention."

She tried to stand but couldn't keep her balance.

"Stay here and don't move an inch, I'm gonna pull the car right around the back." He was gone before she knew it and back in a heartbeat.

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms and her head flopped against his shoulder. "I've got you, you'll be OK, Carol...just fine." She blacked out again.

She didn't wake up till the next morning at home in her own bed. Maggie was smiling down at her. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

"I...where's Morgan?" It was the first thought in her head strangely she wanted to see him right away.

"I had to tell him to go and get some food, he hasn't left your side since he carried you in here. Wouldn't even get out of the room so Daryl could see you."

"Really? Huh," Carol mused.

"Really. Looks like he's got it bad," Maggie laughed.

"Nah, just worried."

"If you say so but the last time I came in here he was holding your hand."

"No..." she said.

"Yep." Maggie grinned and walked out of the room. "Take your time and don't get up yet I'll be back to help you I just have to grab something."

Morgan was so happy to see her up. "Thank God you're up, you OK?"

"I think I'm OK now. I can't thank you enough for getting me home safely Morgan," she smiled and hugged him tight.

"It was nothing at all." He smiled down at her and she found that he smelled amazing, it was some kind of aftershave she couldn't place. She wasn't used to men smelling pleasant, she was more accustomed to Daryl smelling unapologetically of sweat and dirt. A smell she adored for a long time...she still did.

She breathed him in while he was still holding her and smiled. "I have to say this but you smell fantastic."

"Gee thanks! ...you too." He winked and she let him go thinking he was looking more handsome to her all the time and his smooth calm voice made her melt.

Over the next few days she found herself drawn to Morgan and his calm, straightforward and kind demeanour. She felt like she knew where she stood with him instead of the quicksand she'd been walking in for so long with Daryl.

Morgan couldn't stop feeling excited that she wanted to sit and talk with him so often. He was starting to feel something like he'd felt with Jenny in the beginning and at first it scared him. He decided, though, that if the world was going to be so cruel he would let it be kind to him as well. She made him smile so easily she was sweet and polite and it was refreshing to have a woman look at him twice.

"You up for a little walk outside the fence?" he asked her one morning.

"I'd love to."

The weather was beautiful and the sky was clear. He held his hand out to her when she went to step over a fallen tree in the path. Her heart jumped at the idea of a man treating her like a lady. She was capable and didn't want to be treated like she couldn't handle things but it was still nice. She took his hand and found it to be warm and smooth. She didn't really want to let go when she'd stepped over so she decided to try keeping a hold of it. He was surprised that she didn't let go but he loved it. He hadn't held anyone's hand in so long and it felt good. They walked a while in silence. "Do you mind?" she asked softly.

"No...I really like it actually," he answered.

They reached a clearing where the grass looked soft and the sun was shining bright in long sunbeams.

"You want to sit for a minute?" he asked and she nodded.

They sat under a tree and let go of each others hand but they both awkwardly wanted to stay in physical contact not knowing how. He sat against the trunk of a huge tree and she sat in front of him cross legged not quite knowing where to put herself.

"I feel like I know you better than I really do, does that make sense?" He laughed at his own confused statement.

"That makes complete sense to me, I feel the same." She looked into his eyes and his face was all warmth and kindness. She'd never known a man quite like Morgan.

He couldn't place what compelled him but he leaned in and pulled her back so she was resting against him. She sighed and her nerves were going crazy. "Mmmm, that's nice," she said, holding her face up to a beam of sunlight and enjoying the sultry smell of his aftershave.

"Good, I thought I might have jumped the gun there." He sounded like his nerves were frazzled.

"No, you didn't. It's been a long time since I did this," she confessed.

"I done this since...my wife..."

"I never did this with my husband but that's a long story I don't want to think about."

"You can't imagine how much I want to kiss you right now," he whispered.

She smiled with her face against his chest and raised her head to meet his gaze, "Me too."

He took the side of her face in his hand gently and kissed her lips slowly and softly. She turned in his arms and kissed him back feeling her heart beat loud and fast in her ears. The sun on her face and his warm soft hand on her cheek and Carol was a little confused but it felt good. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and turned completely around kneeling between his legs and kissing him again. Things became hazy and she felt like a teenager again unable to get enough of a boy in the backseat of a car...

Her lips were sweet and she was so beautiful it took his breath away just to touch her. Her blue eyes were so piercing he felt compelled to confess his every secret to her. It didn't make sense and he couldn't care less, he was crazy about this woman. He pulled back only enough to nuzzle his mouth into her neck and kiss her throat like it provided oxygen. "I feel things for you I probably shouldn't," he announced.

"Me too," she admitted.

"Nothing about this world makes sense anymore but I know what love feels like..."

His mouth on her neck was giving her chills and she moaned at his touch. They kissed and touched each other in a pg13 kind of way for what felt like hours and things got heated very fast. Only when they were interrupted by a lone walker did they have to break it up. He stood and easily and proficiently took care of it and she couldn't help find his way with handling walkers sexy and very skilled. Skills like this were important in her world. They held hands and walked back to the place they currently called home and encountered Daryl. She found herself confused that he was staring daggers at her. She would always love Daryl but he had ample chances to make a move. She all but told him one night how she felt and he'd stomped off not knowing how to handle it, as usual. Morgan walked her back to her room and kissed her goodbye. She wanted to lay down and they decided to let cool heads prevail for the moment.

Morgan walked away from her room feeling like great but still suspecting it would come with the high price of having to deal with Daryl at some point. That point came so much sooner than he'd thought.

Daryl was in his room when he got back and he wasn't messing around. "Hey! What's going on?" Morgan asked in a friendly tone, hoping this would be a calm encounter.

"Why don't you tell me? What's going on with Carol?" He got straight to the point.

"Daryl, I don't mean her any harm. In fact I care about her quite a bit." Morgan didn't know how to approach this but there was no point in lying.

"You don't even know her," he growled.

"How long should I know her to have feelings for her?" he asked, genuinely curious but probably coming across sarcastic.

"A lot longer than a month!" Daryl shot back not sounding impressed with Morgan's answer.

"Can I ask you an honest question, Daryl? Do you love her?" he asked, expecting to be punched or yelled at.

Daryl just stared at his face looking intense and angry as hell.

"It's a simple question, Daryl. Do you?"

Daryl still didn't answer.

"See, that's the problem cause I think you do but you just wouldn't tell her that. But you know what? She needs to hear it."

Daryl grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and screamed in his face, "What do you know about what she needs? You don't know her!"

Morgan could have fought him off but he felt his pain and he let him vent. "What am I supposed to do? Not care about her? She is amazing! Did you really expect nobody else to ever see that? She waited so long just for you and you couldn't just tell her she was special or beautiful or that you love her man! What's wrong with you?"

Daryl let him go, realizing he was right. He fell back sitting on his bed and it finally dawned on him he'd fucked up and lost her.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said, meaning every word, "I'm really sorry, Daryl."

Daryl sat with his head in his hands and didn't move. "No man, I'm sorry..."

"I was married once and I lost my wife, Daryl. I've done this before...you haven't, have you?"

"No," Daryl answered, "I fucked up. I had so many chances and I never told her what she needed to hear and I lost her. You deserve her more than me." Daryl moved to get up and leave and Morgan stopped him.

"I'm going on a run tomorrow with Glen and Michonne and we are going to be gone for a few days. Tell her how you feel and see what she says." Morgan wanted to be sure her heart was free and that there were no unresolved issues for her. He cared for her deeply and didn't want her to have any regrets in this world.

"I can't... I saw you two together and I've never seen her like it, I could never give her that. She looked so happy." Daryl knew it was over and he got up and walked out of the room.

"The deal stands Daryl! Tell her, she deserves to know," Morgan called.

Daryl turned and looked at him. "She deserves you."

Daryl took to the woods like he always did when people were too confusing and life got painful.

He didn't tell anyone he'd gone and didn't know when he'd be back. He replayed Carol in Morgan's arms leaning against him and smiling into the sunshine. She was radiant as always and when he kissed her neck and her mouth he felt rage and jealousy. He wanted to kill him and yell at her but when Morgan told him how he cared about her he got it. She was special, she wasn't like other women or any other person. Carol was honest and kind, she was beautiful and courageous. Carol was likely the most amazing woman left on the planet and he had thrown away his chance to make her feel the way Morgan did. Carol was always meant to be his. Every time she had flirted with him he knew that she was offering her heart to him and that it took courage on her part but he always thought like a damn fool that there would be a next time and now it was over. They had something that shouldn't logically exist in this ugly world full of death and it was done. He walked until his legs burned and he didn't know which way to turn...

##############

Carol wanted to say goodbye to Morgan but he was gone early in the morning. She went back to bed for an hour remembering the taste of his mouth and hoping he'd be back soon. Only by about 10am did she hear that Daryl was gone since yesterday and hadn't come back overnight. She immediately packed her stuff and when Rick tried to stop her she told him in no uncertain terms she was leaving and he'd be wise not to try and stop her. She walked into the woods desperate to find him but assuming deep down that he'd be safe and she'd come across him in due process.

She was out for a few hours when she became concerned and sensed things weren't OK with him. She had come across the remains of a fire that looked like his and the shavings of a bolt he'd been carving. She missed him already and she was getting tired and apprehensive. Why had he taken off?

She was making good time and hadn't come across a walker in a few hours when there were suddenly a crowd of them and she was forced to climb a tree for safety since she didn't have enough ammunition to fight them all.

She had been lucky to find an easy tree to climb and she watched them below her pass silently.

 _Where was he?_ She wondered if he had headed back and figured she may as well to the same. After the mob had passed she carefully climbed down and headed back home feeling desperate to see his face again.

#############

It was late when Glenn and Michonne returned and Daryl was the first to see them coming, he was still waiting for Carol to come home and felt a sinking sensation when he didn't see Morgan with them.

"Where is he?" he asked, as soon as they were in earshot.

"We got separated by a bunch of walkers...but it doesn't look good," Glenn answered.

Daryl ran out the back of the prison and paced the ground furiously. He pictured that kiss between her and Morgan and the smile on her face as he held her against him. Only a day before he'd wanted him dead and now he wanted to bring him back for her. They were both gone and he felt responsible for it all, she wouldn't be out there looking for him if he hadn't run off. Everything was wrong and now he couldn't fix it.

"Thank god you're here!" She came running toward him smiling and laughing to herself. "I was looking for you all day! Where the hell did you go?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

"I got back a few hours ago, I'm sorry I worried you. You shouldn't have bothered looking for me I was being an idiot," he said, holding her and wishing he didn't have to tell her the truth.

She let go and looked up at him smiling and then she saw on his face that something was wrong.

"...What is it?" she asked.

"Morgan's missing...Glenn said it doesn't look good," he hated to tell her that.

She looked panicked and he could see the pain in her face. "I have to find him, Daryl...I have to find him."

"You sleep, you're exhausted...I'll find him for you."

"You don't get it I have to go myself I won't be able to rest...he was...he is special to me," she cried.

"I know," he answered.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you two and I spoke to him...I'll find him." He walked off and she ran after him knowing she'd be worried sick without knowing the truth.

"I'm going with you!"

"Let's go then," he called.

They got quick instructions from Maggie and Glenn on which direction to take and they had been out an hour or so when he had to speak, "We'll find him, I promise."

"What did you talk to him about anyway?" she asked.

"Let's just say I understand why you need to find him." Daryl kept walking and refused to look back at her or he might lose it.

They continued for hours and came across no sign of him. It began to dawn on her that they may not find him and that he may be gone for good.

"I can't believe this," she whispered.

"He was special and he was good to me, Daryl. I can't even explain it to you." He grabbed her and held onto her as she cried for another man realizing it could have been him she needed so bad, perhaps if he had been smarter and less selfish but he wasn't.

They headed back slowly and he decided to unload on her selfishly "I wanted to kill him yesterday but today I want to find him as bad as you do."

"What?"

"I saw you with him. I'm a jealous asshole and I saw you in the woods with him. I know why you want him back," he confessed.

"Why would you be jealous, Daryl? You didn't even want me."

"That's not true," he answered, "Doesn't matter now."

She shook her head in disbelief she couldn't even process what he was saying.

She was exhausted when they got back and drained like she hadn't been in years. She went straight to her room and lay staring at the ceiling wondering why she couldn't have anything good. Daryl wanted to do something to help but he sat in the chair in the corner of her room just watching. This wasn't the right time to talk to her and maybe now there never would be a good time but he had to be there for her as long as she needed.

When the sun came up Carol left the prison and walked out into the yard to feel the sun on her face and it didn't feel good anymore, nothing did. She pulled her cardigan around her neck and she could smell his aftershave and she teared up again. It wasn't as if they had some great past together, she cried for the future she could sense with him, for the hope he gave her.

"I'm going out again to look for him but I want you to stay here please and rest, if he's out there I'll find him." Daryl was determined to do what he could.

She wiped her face and turned to him and nodded. "Please be careful and come home safe." She hugged him and walked back inside to keep busy and try to think of something else before she went crazy.

Daryl didn't return for 7 hours and he drove up to the gates quietly trying not to be heard. When he got to her room she was asleep and he was so excited he couldn't help but throw the door open and shout, "He's alive!"

"What?" She jumped up out of bed and ran to him. "Tell me everything."

"I'm so glad I went out again he broke his leg and it needs to be set but he's alive. Maggie is taking care of things downstairs. He was hiding out and he wasn't looking good but he's gonna make it."

"Thank you, Daryl!" she gushed.

"Get going he wants to see you." He smiled but when she ran off he couldn't help fighting back tears.

Morgan had given him the chance to be with her but it was too late, he thought. Daryl had missed the boat and now he had to sit back and see her with him but he really loved Carol and he wanted to see her happy. Morgan had given her the things she really needed and he was just the better man for her.

##################

Carol walked into the room and Morgan was laying with his leg splinted and he did look rough. She cried tears of relief.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he smiled at her.

"I never thought I'd hear your voice again." She approached him and he reached out to hold her. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Daryl saved my life, Carol. He did it for you. He loves you."

"I know he does, he's a great friend."

"Carol, he really loves you. He didn't tell you did he?"

"No."

"He does and I need you to think about that before this goes any further."

"What are you saying?" she asked, wondering why he seemed to be pushing her away.

"I just need to know that your heart is really free. I just need you to talk to him. Whatever you decide is fine but you need to talk to him about this."

"Why are you saying this? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do but I did a lot of thinking out there and I just think you need to explore this. You might be his Jenny, in fact, I think you probably are."

She got up after another short hug, lost and confused. She had wanted him back so badly assuming he'd want to pick up right where they left off.

She found Daryl in his room but hardly knew where to start.

"What's going on, Daryl? Why is he insisting I speak to you?"

"I decided against it. Just go be with him, OK?"

"Decided against what? I'm not leaving till you tell me. He is pushing me away now and it has to do with you."

"He wanted me to tell you how I feel so you could be sure about everything. I told him I missed my chance."

"Daryl, just tell me. Chance for what?"

"To be with you. I missed my chance and now Morgan is the one for you."

"You didn't want me, Daryl. I tried."

"I did, but I blew it. I'm not a relationship kind of man, I never did this before. It's OK now, you should be with him."

"So you don't want me anymore?"

"I'll want you till the day I die, Carol, but I messed up. I lost you. I always thought there'd be more time."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't be tellin' you this now. It's too late. He can give you all the things you need and he treats you better than I did."

She could see him losing it, about to break down, and it broke her heart.

"It's not too late, Daryl."

"It's not?"

"No...I love you."

 _ **Wow, never thought I'd post this one.**_

 _ **Hope ya liked it! No smut, crazy huh?lol**_

 _ **love, Magenta xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Outtake Chapter 11 O_o**

 _ **I can't believe I'm posting this. Sometimes there are scary things in the vault too. O_O**_

 _ **OK. I got a random idea to write something especially weird and dirty right in the middle of a very serious AU called 'Until November'. Sometimes I like the idea of smut involving Daryl/Merle and Carol. I chapter 11 they end up in an outbuilding after cleverly escaping from Carol's husband John. This is and alternate (smutty & ridiculous) version of the events that followed. I'm a Caryl supporter 100%, this was just for fun. OK?**_

 _ **Krissyg49 called this my outtake Chapter 11. LOL**_

 _ **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE REALLY ANTI THREESOME OR TAKE THIS WAY TOO SERIOUSLY AND WANT TO SEND ME HATEMAIL.**_

It was surreal, they were all safe and in the morning they could hitch a ride to the nearest town to catch a bus to Saskatoon.

Carol was giddy to be in this rundown old shed with these two men. She felt alive and free for the first time in years and in the heat of the moment it was hard to keep her hands off of Daryl.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. He groaned but looked over at his brother who had one eyebrow lifted as if to say, 'You're seriously gonna do this right in front of me?'

She came to her senses and back away realizing Merle was there. She turned and walked to him and hugged him for a long time. He held his hands inches from her back not knowing how or if he was supposed to touch his brother's woman right in front of him. He finally settled his hands on her back since she wasn't letting go. Merle was a fair bit taller than Daryl so she moved up on her toes to tell him, "You risked yourself for me and I could never thank you enough for that, Merle." She kissed his cheek and his eyes went wide instantly moving his hands off her back.

He felt something and he kicked himself for it instantly. She went back to Daryl but both brothers sensed something in the air that made them wonder.

Time passed and they decided they might as well try to get some sleep. Merle settled into the corner sitting on a hay bale but leaning back against the corner of the shed. Daryl and Carol lay on a pile of clean hay with some shirts thrown on top from Daryl's few possessions.

When they safely assumed Merle was asleep he ran his hand down her leg resting his it on her knee.

"I was so worried," he said, kissing her lips and moving his hand up her thigh.

Carol let out a soft sigh and leaned into his body. He was right next to her and soon his hand reached her ass. She opened her legs and touched his face begging for more, "I need you."

He looked up and Merle hadn't moved an inch. Daryl pushed her dress up and slid her panties down her legs. She giggled softly as he started kissing her calves and knees.

"Mmmmm that feels so good," she moaned, as he crept his hand up to her stomach.

"If I don't get to join in, you wanna at least keep it down a little? It's kinda torture to look at this never mind hearing it," Merle mentioned from the corner.

Carol squealed and pulled her skirt down.

"Merle!" Daryl complained.

"Relax, honey! You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before."

She had been laying almost at Merle's feet with her head in his direction and her feet the opposite way. She looked back at him, craning her head, she was still holding onto her dress but he could swear she was grinning in the dim light of the shed.

Daryl growled, "Great! Thanks a lot, Merle."

"Go ahead you two, I was only teasing! You're pretty shy for two people about to fuck."

Carol laughed and Daryl didn't understand it.

"What's so funny?"

"I still want to," she whispered.

"With him watching?" Daryl asked.

She reached up and touched his face, pulling his mouth down to hers.

Daryl was in no position to argue, if she was OK with it. His brother had seen him naked so he really didn't care about that.

Daryl pushed her dress back up and kissed her belly licking from one hip to the other. For some reason Daryl felt added pressure being watched to be good at all this. He put extra effort into it not wanting his brother to think he didn't know how to get the job done.

As Daryl continued down to kiss her upper thighs and push them apart her head moved back and she caught sight of Merle. She felt flushed with desire at his eyes staring intently at her. She grinned again, this time he was sure of it and he winked back at her.

Daryl finally made it to her pussy and he licked with only the tip of his tongue teasing her. She was breathing heavy by now and still hadn't taken her eyes of Merle who was obviously aroused and squirming on the hay bale uncomfortably.

"Fuck me, brother! You need an extra pair of hands you let me know!"

Daryl lifted his head glaring at him.

"Stop it! You'll freak her out!"

"I'm OK," she said.

"Huh?"

"It's not bothering me..."

"Think you can handle two Dixons at once, sweetheart?" Merle teased.

Just before Daryl gave him shit again she chimed in, "Question is can you two handle me?"

Daryl was suddenly stone hard at the idea of a woman wild enough to be with two men and she wasn't about to leave him for his brother so he wasn't really worried. Daryl looked up at Merle and nodded his head once.

Merle climbed off the hay bale and rubbed his hands together as he approached her. He knelt at her head and looked down at her upside down face.

"You sure about this, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh..."

Before she knew it he bent down and kissed her neck with a hot, open mouth biting at her skin. This man was not like Daryl, he was aggressive and did not wait for permission. He pulled her dress open and told her to sit up so he could take her slip and bra off. He knew just what he wanted and wasn't shy to ask.

"Go easy, Merle. Some of this is still new to her," Daryl warned.

"She was a married woman, Daryl! I think she has the basics," Merle joked, going back to her neck and moving his hands down to her breasts.

"Her man didn't even go down on her, Merle. Calm down."

"I'm right here you know, boys. You're kinda talking over me," she joked.

"Sorry, darlin'. Is that true? Your man didn't do his job down there or nothing?" Merle asked in disbelief.

"...no" she answered a little embarrassed.

Merle crawled down to her legs and shoved Daryl out of the way.

"Lemme at her for just a second, Daryl."

Daryl shook his head and moved over kissing her, turning his head so he didn't have to watch...even though he wanted to.

Daryl moved his mouth to her breasts and the next thing he heard was Merle giving orders.

"Open up, darlin' you're gonna like this!"

She could feel her thighs shivering just a little as she moved her knees apart. Between Daryl's mouth on her her nipples and Merle's orders and now his huge hands on her inner thighs she was almost there already.

She held Daryl's head to her breast and felt Merle's tongue move over her outer lips going nowhere near her centre yet. She moaned and her head rolled to the side.

Merle continued to tease her by not moving his tongue between her folds at all.

"More...please..." she panted.

"I think she likes it, Daryl!"

"Shuddup!" Daryl said, kissing her mouth between her moaning. He couldn't help but stop and watch what was working so well for her. He had to give it to him, Merle knew his way around a woman.

Without warning Merle pushed two fingers into her. She gasped and arched her back.

"Easy, girl," he directed.

She took a deep breath and slowed her breathing. She wasn't even sure why she automatically obeyed him but he had complete control right now.

He soon added to the torture by flicking his tongue over her clit and moving his fingers and a steady 'come here' motion. She'd never felt anything like this and his fingers were so big she felt it everywhere all at once. Slowly moving his fingers in and out and then toward her belly, she was going out of her mind with pleasure.

Suddenly the sensations were gone and she collapsed only inches from reaching her peak. She groaned and flopped her arms over her face.

"I warmed her up brother, throw it down. Give it to her good!" he chuckled, going back to his spot on the hay bale.

Daryl kissed her hard pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

"On your knees," he said.

Carol rolled over making sure her knees were on the clothes and not the scratchy hay.

He touched her and she was so soft and wet he wasted no time driving into her. He leaned forward grabbing one of her breasts in his hand as he fucked relentlessly. She gasped and whined occasionally looking up at Merle who was unapologetically jerking off in front of her.

Daryl reached around her waist and down between her legs to tease her clit with the tips of his fingers as he gave it to her hard as he could.

She couldn't believe she'd held on this long and she cried out giving in to the sensations and the sight of Merle with his huge, hard cock in his hand.

"That's right, Carol! Who's your man?"

"You are Daryl, I love you!"

She came undone and continued to moan his name into the dark, chilly air until it completely washed over her.

Merle came just watching her and hissed under his breath wishing he was cumming into her instead of his hand.

"Guess she can handle two. You got a good one there, brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Doctor's House**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Survival had become the singular goal of every day._

 _Carol missed pleasures in life that seemed unattainable now and some days it seemed pointless to continue trying. Without certain human needs being satisfied life was losing it's depth and purpose._

 _She would do anything for a single creature comfort such as clean clothes, a bed? Anything really._

 _Ahead lay what she prayed wasn't another empty promise. Daryl was exhausted too, she could see it in his gait. The Georgia sun was relentless and it seemed like the road would go on forever. Another 30 minutes dragged on in silence and then the sign appeared like a beacon in a storm. She could feel the sting of sunburn on her shoulders and neck but another layer of clothing for protection was out of the question._

 _Daryl walked about 10 feet ahead and she couldn't resist staring at his ass as he walked and wishing everything hadn't become so friendly between them. He was easily her best friend out of the group but it had become painfully apparent that it would stay that way. She had tried to lay an offer on the table but her flirtations and attempts to compliment him had always been met with either "Stop" or "Pffft!". After a time she felt stupid even trying and stopped. She was beginning to feel utterly convinced that she would never be loved again in a romantic sense._

 _"Hey! Over here! Quiet!"_

 _She followed slowly drawing her knife from her belt. They had become so familiar that one always knew what the other was doing and wanted the other to do but that's where the telepathy ended._

 _The old stone clinic stood at the end of an abandoned town. Only 3 walkers stood between them and a possibly great haul of meds and supplies. When they had made their way into the building through a window and ensured all the doors were secure they were shocked to discover that it appeared untouched by the events of the last few years. There were meds and dressings and all kinds of useful gear. The basement revealed a small bachelor suite with a bathroom and kitchenette, apparently the doctor had lived here._

 _They found water in 5 gallon jugs and canned food in a single bedroom, like the doctor had been planning to get away but hadn't made it._

 _"Can I please wash before we go, I feel disgusting?"_

 _"Actually, we should stay the night. We have to try to get a car so we can get this stuff back. You clean up and I'll go find something."_

 _"Be careful," she smiled._

 _He nodded and headed up stairs. She walked into the bathroom and was happy to find a bar of soap and some shampoo. She dragged in the 5 gallon jug and decided to use a sink full to wash up. She didn't want to be selfish with water but she needed to get clean badly._

 _She undressed, careful to avoid rubbing her burns the wrong way, and lay her filthy clothes on the ground. It took a great deal of her strength to lift the jug of water up to fill the sink. She eyed the bathtub and tried despite strongly doubting any luck. She turned the knob and there was a loud "Ka Thunk!" and the sound of air trapped in pipes and it scared her half to death._

 _She was bent over the tub in nothing but panties and stunned when water began to fall from the faucet. She reached to hold her hand in the stream and it was cool but clear and she held her hand to her face to smell it and it did smell a little metallic but safe._

 _She put her had back under the water and held it there shaking her hand in complete disbelief until it started to burn her fingers. She jolted and yanked her hand away and squealed with delight. She adjusted the water to make it not quite so burning and stripped off her panties and searched for a plug. She found one and hopped in before the bubble burst. She squeezed shampoo into the water to make some bubbles and lay back and moaned loudly. She sank back into the water and began to scrub herself with the soap and came to find she had a layer of filth that made her look a shade or two darker than she really was. The water has already becoming filthy so she pulled the plug and rinsed a few more times with fresh water before filling it back up. She needed a reason to smile and she refused to feel guilty for enjoying the water. Carol had no idea why it was hot but she decided not to question such a good thing._

 _She lay back again in clean water this time and closed her eyes and groaned with pleasure. The water was so hot she forgot how good a hot bath felt. Then came a loud bang at the door. "What's wrong? You OK?"_

 _He must have heard her groaning and she felt a little goofy. "I'm absolutely fine, Daryl, never been better in fact."_

" _Huh? What's going on?"_

 _"There is hot water in here, Daryl!" she squealed and splashed the water a little, " I have no idea why...maybe a generator?"_

 _"Save me some," he called back,"I got a truck we can take back but it needs gas I'll find some in a bit, it's too fucking hot."_

 _"Uh huh," she said, hardly focusing on what he was saying._

 _"Seriously save me some hot water, woman!" he said, laughing. It was nice to hear him laugh, he didn't very often these days._

 _"Maybe, you want it so bad get in here and share," she joked and sank her head under the water to rinse out the shampoo._

 _"Yeah right," he countered._

 _"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" she retorted before thinking how silly and defensive it sounded._

 _"It ain't you I'm thinking about," he answered._

 _She had no idea what he meant by this statement. Surely a man like Daryl couldn't think he was unattractive, could he? She supposed it would make sense because of his upbringing but she found him so handsome it was hard to get her head around._

 _"Don't be silly, Daryl, you're gorgeous," she said and before he could reply she added, "I know, I know 'Stop' right?"_

 _"You don't really think that," he answered softly._

 _"Of course I do," she said with all the joking gone from her voice._

 _She waited for a response but he fell silent for a long time. She decided to get out of the tub wash it out for him and run him a nice hot bath and she was thanking the Lord when there was still enough hot water for him and it had a nice layer of shampoo bubbles across the surface. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out into the main area. "Daryl?" she asked, assuming he'd be right out there. He was laying on the bed when she found him._

 _"I have something for you, come," she smiled._

 _He followed her to the tub and he looked happy to see the tub of steamy water. "Just wait, there's more and I've been saving this a long time so I hope you like it."_

 _It was a perfect time to give him the cigarettes and Southern Comfort she'd found a week ago when she was out with Rick. She had forgotten them in her bag, things at the prison had been so busy lately she didn't have any time to think straight._

 _She went to her bag to grab it and then back to the bathroom where he was still staring at the water looking mesmerized. "Here," she said, handing him a Micky of Southern Comfort and 3 packs of Winston._

 _"What the hell? Where did you get this?" he smiled at her as he took the gifts._

 _"Found it all last week on that run with Rick and I had to bring it for you."_

 _"Why are you always so good to me, Carol?" he looked serious and almost guilty for some reason._

 _"You're the best friend I ever had," she said honestly, hoping he would feel how much she cared for him. It was moments like this that she just wanted to see him smile and she didn't care as much if he ever wanted her back only that he was safe and happy._

 _She put a clean towel on the counter for him and smiled "Enjoy," and she turned to leave and hopefully find some clothes that fit so she wouldn't have to put the filthy stuff back on._

 _"Thank you," he said softly as she left._

 _"No problem at all." She was glad to see him happy and she hoped the drink would make him feel relaxed and content._

 _It hurt sometimes how much she loved him, she wished she could almost dial it back a little but love doesn't work that way. She dug through some drawers and the closet and found clothes she thought would fit Daryl but so far nothing that wouldn't fall off of her so she settled on a men's dress shirt and some boxers. Maybe she could wash her clothes in the tub so they would at least smell better. She sat on the couch with the pile of clothes for Daryl but she wanted to give him some privacy to enjoy the bath. She waited 45 minutes and was starting to think he'd drown in there so she knocked softly on the door._

 _"I have some clean things for you to wear you, OK?"_

 _"Yeah," he answered sounding like he was in heaven._

 _"I won't look but can I just put them on the counter for you?"_

 _"OK," he responded._

 _She opened the door enough to get her arm in and dropped the clothes on the counter and pulled her arm back but she did inadvertently get a great look at him in the bathroom mirror as he lay back with his eyes closed. She shut the door and took a slow, deep breath. He was laying back with his eyes closed, head resting on the back of the tub and his legs open and she almost fainted from the sight of it. Her hands shook just a little and she waved them back and forth trying to get it to stop._

 _"Carol?"_

 _She jumped, she'd been caught thinking something indecent._

 _"Yes?"_

 _She could here him standing up in the tub._

 _"Will you have a drink with me?" he asked._

 _"OK," she smiled._

 _"Man I feel goooood," he dragged out the word good in a way that was adorable and out of character but maybe this was who Daryl was when relaxed and tipsy._

 _He eventually came out of the bathroom frowning._

 _"What's the matter?" she asked but she had a feeling it was the jeans and t shirt that was probably 2 sizes too small. He wore all his shirts bigger and this one technically fit but not how he liked it._

 _"I'm sorry I'll find something else," she grinned._

 _"Nah, it's OK for now. I'll live."_

 _He walked over the the couch where she was sitting and handed her the bottle and she hesitated a moment before taking a sip and handing it back. She went to stand up so she could go soak their clothes in the tub. She threw their clothes in and added a little more hot water and soap._

 _"I can't believe you brought me this," he said._

 _"Why wouldn't I? I know how much you like your Southern Comfort they didn't have your brand of smokes but I figured these would do." She smiled and lay back on opposite end of the couch._

 _"You know the brand I smoke and everything," he said, amused by it._

 _"I heard Merle mention it once," she said, hoping to explain why she'd know._

 _They sat for a while in companionable silence and shared the bottle back and forth. She could feel herself warming up very easily with an empty stomach. She didn't even notice when she was leaning against the armrest of the couch facing him that her boxers were big around the legs and not hiding very much from his view. When he caught a glimpse of her bare ass cheek he quickly and obviously looked in the other direction._

 _"What's the matter?" she laughed looking at him like he'd gone mad._

 _"uh...nothing just them shorts are ...baggy on ya and ...nothin'." He squirmed around feeling bad for saying anything. She giggled when it dawned on her and she shifted to tuck her legs underneath her._

 _"Sorry 'bout that," she said._

 _"I don't mind at all," he said, feeling more free to speak his mind._

 _Carol blushed against her wishes and fidgeted with her hands._

 _He took another long sip and looked at her face turning red and felt a desire to touch her. The booze must be getting to him he was gonna end up getting smacked he thought. It was his instinct to play coy and bashful but he wanted to make a move. The thoughts weren't going to go away he'd have to keep thinking of it forever or take a chance. When would they get an opportunity to be alone like this again._

" _Carol? Can I ask you something kinda weird?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you like me?"_

 _She shook her head and looked at him funny._

" _Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"_

" _I mean...do you like me?"_

 _He was actually asking her, she was confused at first but that was just what he was doing. What could it hurt to just be honest, he wanted to know._

" _Yes, I do."_

" _I like you, too."_

 ***I wrote this all in one sitting ages ago before I ever posted anything online. I was thinking I could add more to this if there is any interest, just let me know:)**

 **Either way, thanks for reading:) love ya!**

 **################################**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Daryl felt had to jump at the chance to get closer to her right now, he may never have a shot like this again. He had her all to himself and they were alone and safe. The last time he talked to Rick he had told him that there were so many things he wished he'd said to Lori. Daryl didn't understand why he was telling him this until he made it clear. Rick told him that saying the wrong thing was nothing compared to saying nothing at all. "Just try telling her what you feel, what's the worst that could happen? She cares about you, Daryl." Rick knew without him even saying anything that he loved her.

What came next was anyone's guess, neither of them knew for sure. She finally had the answer and it came so unexpectedly.

"So..." She had nothing to follow up the word 'so' and wished she hadn't started speaking in the first place, thankfully he started to talk.

"I wanted to tell you that for a while now, just never get to be alone, you know?"

"I know. It's hard to talk about anything...personal with so many people around," she agreed.

She knew how hard it was for him to be this open and she tried to make it easier.

"I've felt like this since the farm but I couldn't have said anything to you then."

"How come?"

He was thinking about it, she could see it on his face. He was wondering how to put it.

"I didn't think too much of myself then, sometimes I still don't but it's better now."

"You should be proud, Daryl. You're an important member of the group."

"Not in the beginning I wasn't. I think you're the only one who cared if I stayed back then, you're the only reason I did."

"I don't know what I would have done of you hadn't."

He wanted to see if he could get closer to her so he took another sip and then moved across the couch toward her. He sat for a moment and then slid his hand behind her back. She could tell what he was trying to do and she helped by bringing her arm up around his shoulder. He settle his head against her shoulder close to her neck and leaned on her. It was such a simple thing but she felt adrenaline running up and down her arms.

"This alright?"

"It's perfect."

She couldn't believe Daryl was cuddling, he never seemed like the type. She hadn't held anyone like this since before Ed and that was a whole other world.

She could smell his clean hair right next to her mouth and she felt the urge to kiss him. It was so close, they'd never been this physically close for no reason before.

He snuggled in closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her. He was a little awkward, she got the impression he'd never done this before. Daryl's version of cuddling was childlike and sweet, like he didn't know where to put his arms. He went from physically reserved to all over her in one conversation. She didn't understand it but she loved it.

He took her hand and played with her fingers randomly like he was lost in thought. She had no idea he needed this kind of contact, nothing about him pointed to this.

He ran so hot, he was making her feel warm all over with his body. Carol always suspected she'd like the sensation of him close to her but this felt amazing, it felt right.

"I just feel like I wanna tell you everything," he chuckled.

"You can tell me anything, Daryl."

"Anything?"

"Yes, I wouldn't judge you."

She looked around the room and felt a calmness she hadn't felt in a long time. He was still fidgeting with her fingers like he'd never seen fingers before.

"I like this," he said, sighing heavily like he was completely at peace.

It wasn't much of a confession but she'd take it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. It was getting to be a little late and they hadn't eaten since morning.

"Yeah," he answered but didn't move.

The little suite was secure and they had food and water, even hot water and each other.

"We should probably eat something before bed," she suggested.

"OK. That's right, you got a real bed tonight!"

It was as good a time as any to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"We can share it," she said simply, when he let her go.

He looked up at her when she stood.

"You sure?"

"Why not? No reason for anyone to sleep on the couch, the bed is more than big enough for two people."

She walked over to the stack of cans in the room and hoped like hell they had a can opener.

Daryl walked over to the kitchen and found the opener.

"Here," he said, handing it over.

"If I never eat canned fruit again it'll be too soon," she laughed.

They ate a small dinner and he appeared nervous ever since she'd brought up the bed.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Let's go to bed."

She got up and walked to the bedroom. He didn't seem to be following after a minute so she went to check.

"You coming, or did you change your mind?"

"No, no I'm coming. I just thought maybe you were uh...changing or something."

"I don't have anything else to sleep in so this will have to do," she smiled.

He came into the bedroom and she crawled under the sheets.

"Oh my god! This is nice."

He smiled, nervously, and brought his hands to the button of his pants.

"Turn around a second."

She rolled over and he got out of his pants.

The room was dim, there were no windows in the bedroom. He tossed his jeans next to the bed and looked down at her.

"I can't sleep in those jeans, they're too damn small."

"It's OK, I never expected you to sleep in your clothes."

He pulled the quilt back and slid in next to her.

She was laying on her back and so was he, their bodies not touching. It was a queen sized bed and they had enough room to stay apart but she hoped they wouldn't.

He rolled toward her and put his arm under the pillow.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"What for?"

"Letting me hold you and letting me sleep here."

Carol turned to him and smiled in the dark.

"It was as much for me as you. I want you near me, Daryl."

"Yeah?"

"In fact...you could come a little closer if you like."

He didn't need to be told twice and he squirmed over to her side of the bed. She reached her hand out to touch him and he could feel his body ignite. She had such power over him just from one touch.

"Keep me warm," she said, wiggling into his arms.

Her foot made contact with his calf and he hissed.

"Your feet are so cold!"

"Sorry," she laughed, pulling it back.

"It's OK, put it on my leg if ya want."

His arm came over her body and rested on her back.

Her foot touched his warm skin again and he stiffened for a second. Daryl couldn't believe how cold she was, he felt compelled to warm her up.

"You need some socks on or something," he said, bringing his forehead forward to touch hers.

"Don't need socks now, I got you."

She did have him, he was completely hers. If he died tomorrow he'd kick himself for not trying to at least kiss her before she fell asleep.

"I know we're only both sleepin' here cause there's only one bed and I'm not trying to take advantage or anything but...can I kiss you goodnight?"

"If we had 5 beds here I'd still want to be in this one with you."

She touched his face and kissed him once. He didn't see it coming at all and his hand squeezed her waist when her lips met his.

"Goodnight," she said, moving back a little.

"Carol..."

"Yeah?"

"I want more..." his voice sounded shaky, "sorry, that's...I don't know what I'm saying."

She moved up on her elbow and looked down at him. She could still just make out his face although there was very little light now, the sun had just set.

She touched his cheek and kissed his mouth again.

Carol was done with the nervous, fumbling awkwardness. She wanted to kiss him and touch him, if he wanted to stop he'd have to just say so.

She moved one leg over his thigh and turned her head, attempting to get him to open him mouth.

She licked at his lips and finally he relaxed his hands on her and opened his mouth. She felt electricity between them and it spurred her on. She moved her tongue against his and he lay his hands on her hips...

 **################**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"If I go too far, just tell me."

"Too far?"

She pulled back a moment and looked at him in the dim light.

"Daryl...I love you. If I had it my way I'd make love to you right now but I promise I won't push you. I just want to explain why I might seem to be moving too fast. Being here, alone with you, it's hard to go slow."

He shook his head a little like she was speaking a foreign language. She wondered for a moment if he was going to bolt but then he pulled her mouth down to meet his and kissed her hard.

He didn't let her up for air and held her face in both hands.

The next thing she knew he had rolled her onto her back and had one of his thighs between hers.

She was overwhelmed and it felt frenzied. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and lay his right hand flat on her stomach. She moaned against his lips and prayed he wouldn't stop.

Carol moved her hips enough to let him know she liked the placement of his leg and he groaned, dropping his head to the pillow next to her cheek.

He rubbed his body just a little against her thigh and she knew it was on.

They'd never pull out of this tailspin now, some things were inevitable.

She hadn't had anyone dry hump her leg since junior high but this was something else entirely. He moved slowly against her and she reached down to put her hands under his shirt.

"Your hands are pretty cold too," he said.

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no."

"This is starting to move fast, Daryl." She said it like a warning to bail out of he wasn't into it.

"I want it, you?"

"Yeah."

It was the green light they both wanted.

She pushed her hands all the way up the back of his shirt and lay her hands over his scars. He didn't seem to mind at all.

He nudged his other leg between hers and touched her breast through her shirt. Carol pulled him closer to kiss his neck and brought her knees up just a little. She could feel his arousal between her legs and it was driving her around the twist.

He backed up onto his knees for a second panting and got to work on the buttons of the men's dress shirt she had on.

When he found she had nothing under it his mind went fuzzy. He froze for a second, coming momentarily back to reality.

"What if you get pregnant though?"

"I can't."

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sorry, I just wanna be careful."

"It's fine. Come here..."

She opened her shirt and arched her back under him to get it out from under her back.

"Jesus Christ Almighty..." he sighed.

He came down to her, taking her breasts in his hands and kissed them all over. He moved his pelvis forward and she could feel him hard as rock through the doctor's underwear. It would have been nice if she could have had something feminine on for this but nothing mattered right now but the way he was making her feel.

She slid her hand down as they kissed and touched him through his underwear, stroking him gently.

He got up on his knees again and started to pull her boxers down. She grinned and lifted her hips off the bed.

He was still between her legs and he looked at her for a moment taking it all in, she was perfect.

He touched her stomach and leaned in to kiss her neck.

and whispered into her ear,"I always wanted this."

Daryl ran his hand down the side of her body and held onto her hip with his open hand.

She could feel him moving down lower and lower pressing his mouth to her skin.

He kept replaying her saying she wanted to make love to him over and over in his mind. She didn't say 'have sex', she said 'make love' and it was a big difference to him.

He kissed down her body and her hands touched his shoulders and his head. She wanted him, it was obvious to him now but still hard to process.

He wanted to give her everything he had and make her feel so good she'd stay with him forever.

"Come here," she said, pulling him up to her, "I want you now."

She needed him inside her, she'd needed it for so long it was burning her up.

His hands lay on her open thighs and he sat back on his knees trying to get his head around it. She was handing him the keys to heaven and all he had to do was walk through the door.

His hands slid down her thighs to her hips and then her waist as he came down over her.

He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off the end of the bed briefly losing his balance and rolling over. She giggled and sat up to pull him back down to her.

She looked down at him and had a quick flashback to the bathtub, he looked fantastic naked.

Daryl trailed his hand down her right leg and his hand crept behind her knee. He entered her slow, she could tell he was trying not to rush.

Carol took a steady breath and tensed up just a little. This was an unfamiliar feeling now and she remembered it hurting with Ed.

He moved slow and she relaxed, letting him in.

"You can move, I'm OK."

He let his hand slide back down her thigh to her hip and he held her gently as he started to go a little faster.

"Oh my god," she whispered so softly he barely heard it.

It felt like heaven, it was hard to believe they had this love between them for so long that they hadn't been acknowledging.

She didn't know it could feel this way, it felt good. She trusted him and she could relax both physically and mentally. He looked so good above her and his face looked agonizingly pleased. She reached for his ass and wrapped her legs around his lower back. He got so deep and she could feel it everywhere.

He thrust faster, he had to, he was so close. He didn't want to disappoint her and she hadn't cum yet. He wanted to slow down, he'd have to say something.

"I'm gonna cum...it's too fast...I want you to cum too."

"Sit up," she said.

"Huh?"

"Just sit against the headboard, OK?"

"Yeah," he answered, obeying her. He had a layer of sweat covering his forehead and needed her to do the thinking.

He sat back against the headboard and reached for her. Carol slid onto his lap and sank down on him.

"Jesus!" she hissed, this was a great idea. He was hitting all the right spots inside her and she knew this would be the ticket. He pulled her close and kissed her breasts and she rolled her hips steady over him.

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and she whined loudly.

"Keep doing that, I'm so close!"

He did as she said and soon she was panting and rolling her hips faster and fucking him hard.

He couldn't believe she was doing this, that they were doing this, it was like a dream come true.

"Hold me," she cried, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she let go.

It felt like it last for a long time, she kept thinking it would end put it would continue for a few more seconds.

Carol flopped into his arms laying her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He wasn't done and hoped she wouldn't mind a few minutes more.

He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the bed again. He kept going and she made some soft moaning sounds that sounded satisfied but still hungry for more.

Soon he was looking into her eyes and then everything faded to blackness for a few seconds of pleasure he'd never felt before. He grunted and groaned and clung to her, shaking and sweating.

She sank into the bed and held him tight. He needed to be held, he didn't know he did until today but he needed her touch, her body, everything.

"Your feet are warm now," he said in a sleepy but playful voice.

"Maybe you can make love to me every time they're cold."

She closed her eyes and smiled, she was completely satisfied.

"I'll warm your feet every night."

She laughed and pulled the quilt up under her chin.

"We should sleep, we have a long drive back tomorrow."

"Nope."

"What do you mean, nope?"

"I want to stay one more day here, I haven't been this happy in years. Please, tell me you stay."

She pictured another day with him, alone and safe with hot water and a bed to sleep in.

"I'll stay. The hard part will be getting me to leave. I could stay here forever with you."

"Maybe we could, who knows? Let's leave it for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Daryl."

"Goodnight, love you."

###############

CHAPTER 4

 **A couple of people mentioned a final chapter to The Doctor's House, this is for them.**

 **I apologize that it's all out of order cause I posted a few things in** **between. I'll maybe go back and put it all together after everyone has read this chapter that wants to:)**

 **Thanks for reading all these old stories and begin sweet about how wonky they are. Love you. xoxox**

 **The Doctor's House Part - 4**

When she opened her eyes, he was the first thing she saw. The bedroom had a long beam of sunshine coming in from the main living area. She was entangled in him and it felt great.

His body was so warm she never wanted to get up. She spent the sweetest hour listening to him breath and feeling his arms around her before he woke up.

"Thank god," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Thank god this wasn't a dream."

He tightened his grip on her and she grinned.

It was her Christmas morning, and this day was a gift.

They lay in bed for the next half hour, cuddling. The room was so quiet with just the two of them.

"Do you think they'll be mad if we don't go back today?" she asked. He was playing with her fingers again.

"I don't care, we'll make something up if we have to. I need to spend today with you, at least."

She chuckled, it was like playing truant.

"So what do you want to do today?"

She was anxious to know what he'd do with a day of freedom.

"I want to get up cause I gotta take a piss and then eat something...and then take a shower...and then take you back to bed."

"That sounds like the perfect day."

He got up and walked, bare ass naked to the bathroom. For a man who made her turn around so he could take his pants off last night, he had certainly found his confidence.

She watched as he walked out of the room and it was the first clear look at his ass she'd ever had. He was absolutely stunning.

She flopped back on the bed and tried not to squeal.

 _Merry Christmas! (in the middle of summer)_

She could hear him using the bathroom and then wandering around the living room. She could see most of the living room through the bedroom door and he sat on the couch and smoked a cigarette in the nude.

He couldn't be real. She got into a t shirt and another pair of the doctor's boxer shorts. She walked into the bathroom and rinsed and wrung out their original clothes to hang them over the towel rack.

"Carol!" he called from the living room.

"What?"

"Do you like rice pudding?"

"It's OK."

She walked out and he was eating it out of a can, pulling his face.

"It's weird," he said, handing it to her.

She ate the canned rice pudding and he had more fruit.

"The water still hot?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't get it."

"Must be a generator somewhere. I don't care as long as it's hot."

When they finished he put the can down on the table and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

He brought her into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

He got in and groaned in ecstasy.

"I love hot water...get in here before I use it all."

She undressed and slid around the shower curtain. He looked so good wet. With his hair out of his face she actually got a unencumbered look at his face.

"So, that's what you look like!" she joked.

"Wanna back out now?"

"Hell no. You're even better looking than I thought."

Carol grabbed the soap and lathered up her hands, she started on her arms and he became mesmerized by it.

Her hands slid over her skin and the steam enveloped them both.

He couldn't take anymore and reached out, grabbing at her slippery arms trying to pull her closer.

It was a new experience kissing him in the light with his hair out of his eyes, he was so damned handsome.

He pressed her to the wall of the shower and slid his hand between her legs and she felt weak at his touch. She raised her foot up to rest it on the soap dish and he continued to touch her.

His fingers grazed so lightly over her skin and she wanted even more pressure.

Carol pulled him in closer and gasped softly when he began moving down her body, taking her slippery breasts in his mouth.

"Oh my god..."

His tongue licked across her nipple and then he closed his entire mouth around it sucking just hard enough to make her moan.

All the while he never let up on the torture his hand was delivering between her legs.

The shower was still steaming hot and she started to feel just a little short of breath.

"It's too hot in here."

"Go get into bed," he suggested. He was hard as a rock and the very sight of it made her wet and needy.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

He follow right behind her and when she finished drying off he nodded at the bed for her to get in. She crawled onto the bed and he climbed over her back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

His hand came back to where it had been in the shower only now she was on her hands and knees.

"Jesus!" she panted as he got her so close to the end of the job.

He pushed the towel from her back she begged him to start.

"I need it...right now!"

He entered her from behind and she moved back a little against him almost sitting back on her knees.

His hand never stopped teasing her clit with his wet fingers and soon she was whining and moaning his name as she reached behind her head to hold his mouth to her neck.

When she started to regain her breath she lay her hands on the bed and her forehead onto her hands while he finished. He lay both hands on her hips and started to go hard.

It felt amazing, she loved the sensation of him inside her. She pressed her legs together tightly underneath her and it felt so tight she was in complete rapture.

When he came it sounded almost as if he'd been stabbed and it gave her the chills, his pleasure sound too much like pain.

####################

It only made sense to have a short nap after all their exertion and so they stayed in bed for a few more hours, half sleeping and half cuddling.

When he finally got up he wondered if they could make it on their own, it was nice to have privacy. He had a smoke as she lay in bed, this place was like heaven. All he really wanted was her and maybe going back to the larger group could keep them both safer, safety was most important. When they got back they could share a cell too. Either way, he wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. He decided to search through the building a little more to see if there was anything else worth taking. He found some old hard candy and a flask of whisky in a desk upstairs. Just before he went back downstairs he came across a tiny ornament of a rose like he'd given her back at the farm. He picked it up and rubbed it on his shirt to clean the dust off of it. It looked just like the rose he'd put in the beer bottle for her. He carried it down and sat on the edge of the bed. He nudged her and she rolled over rubbing her eyes.

"Look what I found," he said, handing it to her.

"A Cherokee rose," she said, focusing on it with a grin.

"Keep it."

"It'll remind me of this, it's been the best day I've had in ages."

He took a sip of the whisky and grinned.

"It's like vacation, hey?"

"Gimme," she said, reaching for the flask.

"You drink whisky?"

"Hey, it's vacation!" She took a sip and scrunched up her face as it burned down her throat.

The rest of the afternoon was spent holding onto the time they had together. He filled the truck with gas and he loaded it up with all the things they'd found in the clinic.

They both decided it was safer to go back to the group but they'd never spend a night apart at the prison.

She had entered this town and this house right at the end of her rope, convinced they'd drifted too far apart to ever come back together. Now he was hers and she knew he always would be. It was a day spent in peace, making love and enjoying each others company. This day would sustain her through many dark nights that surely lie ahead. Theirs was a dark world full of danger but now they had each other in a new way to make it a little easier. She didn't want to leave the doctor's house but she had the sweet memories and the little ceramic rose to take back with her. Best of all, she had Daryl.

 **~The End~**

 **Thanks for reading. love ya xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Be warned! NSFW. I wrote this quite a while ago which it why it's "In the vault"**_

 _ **It's smutty, low plot, OOC, & just for fun so don't take it too seriously, OK? **_

_**Enjoy;)**_

 _ **(Me and Krissy are having a no rules Friday so I posted a bunch of chapters of 'Experiments'**_

 _ **and now I'm posting my naughty threesome. Yay! NO RULES!)**_

####################################################################

 _ **Daryl/Carol/Merle**_

Woodbury could mean the death of them all tomorrow and they knew it. The sun was just setting and Carol lay back in the tower not know what to make of it all. She was so nervous inside she could hardly think straight.

Daryl was supposed to be up in a bit but he was still talking strategy with Rick and Merle.

She was glad at least that she and Daryl had gotten together if they were going to die tomorrow. She needed to touch him right now while she still could. She needed to get her mind off of it or she'd never sleep.

He came in finally and it was just starting to get dark.

He looked worried but she didn't want to hear about it.

"Daryl, I can't talk about this anymore...I just need you to touch me."

It looked like it was just what he wanted to hear. They had been talking the plan to death for days and right now she just wanted to live while they could.

She pulled him close and kissed him.

His hands moved to her ass and he squeezed hard pressing his body into her. She could feel him getting hard already. He lifted her onto the desk and pushed her legs apart with surprising force.

"I'm gonna fuck you like I'll never do it again!" he growled into her neck and she shivered.

Daryl took her hips into his hands and pulled her to the edge of the desk. He wanted her to feel how bad he needed her. She had on a dress and it was the perfect day for it. She was hoping they'd have a chance to do this before tomorrow and she knew he loved this dress.

He rolled his hips between her legs and she moaned needing more. She reached for his belt and started pulling at it frantically.

"I need you, Daryl...I need it so bad."

Just then the door opened and Merle stood there watching them.

"What the hell, Merle?" Daryl shouted. "You gonna join in or what? Get out!"

"If you're offering, hell yeah!" Merle answered. "We could all be dead tomorrow anyway."

"I was kidding!" Daryl said, exasperated.

"I keep forgetting how vanilla you are baby brother. Afraid I'll show you up, huh?"

Carol couldn't help giggling to herself watching this interaction. She still had Daryl standing between her legs and she could see a mickey of whiskey in Merle's hand.

"May I have some?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Hell, honey you can have anything you like," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows. He walked in handing her the bottle and she took a surprisingly long sip and swallowed without coughing, which impressed Merle.

"She can swallow like a pro, Daryl!"

"Jesus, Merle! Don't say that!"

"Come on, Daryl! Show her you're not afraid of some friendly competition. You gonna let me die a virgin tomorrow?"

Carol continued drinking and watched as they seemed to be negotiating terms.

"If I have to look at your dick I'll never be able to keep it up!" Daryl argued.

"That's the difference between me and you baby brother. My dick does what I tell it to do, not the other way around."

Carol handed the whiskey back to Merle and he passed it to Daryl.

"This guy needs a sip, I'm already loose. Come on, I don't wanna spend my last night on earth with those assholes in there!"

Merle didn't fit into the group very well yet, only with Daryl and Carol.

Daryl took a few sips and nodded.

"Keep your mouth shut, Merle, just drink your whiskey and you can stay!" Daryl snapped and took Carol's mouth with his own. He pushed back between her legs and got back to where they were before Merle walked in.

Merle sat down on the chair in the corner observing Daryl's technique and waiting to offer some suggestions.

Carol could see Merle over Daryl's shoulder watching and for some reason it made her hot. He looked at her like he was watching another man eat his dinner.

This could be her last night on earth and her mind told her she should be good and not think of this. Her body told her she wanted both men all over her body and deep inside her.

"Hey brother get moving, I wanna see some tits," he joked.

"You telling me how to fuck now?"

"Just trying to help. Told you he was vanilla, Carol."

Daryl stepped back and looked at Carol and she was shaking her head and laughing.

"You're not vanilla, Daryl. You're just not experimental, that's all," she insisted.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Maybe?"

Daryl found it arousing even though he didn't want to. It was their last night maybe and they both seemed into it. _Why the hell not?_

"Alright, Merle. Do your worst," he said.

Merle got up and had a look on his face like he wasn't about to take any prisoners. Merle was serious about pussy, it wasn't a game.

"You up for this, sweetheart? I ain't gentle and I give orders."

"Yes."

Daryl sat back in the chair watching with the whiskey, taking a long sip. It was like watching a dirty movie and then getting to jump in when he wanted. He wasn't sure about Carol and his brother actually having sex but he'd let him touch her, but it was up to her after all.

This wouldn't be happening if they weren't going to war but now that it was happening, he may as well enjoy it.

Merle pulled her off the desk and turned her around to unzip her dress. He was rough and pushy and she was surprised how much she liked it, Daryl was more gentle and polite.

He unzipped the back of the dress and pulled it down leaving her in her bra and panties. She went to turn around but he pinned her against the desk and grabbed her breasts in both hands.

"You like that?" he demanded.

"Yes."

He undid her bra and pulled it off her body, tossing it to the ground. He grabbed her breasts again but moved his fingers over her nipples this time and she hissed. His fingers were rough and he pinched occasionally and bit at her neck.

"Bend over the desk. You don't like something, you say so. Got it?"

It really wasn't a question, it was more of a waiver and his tone was different.

She bent over and lay her body on the hard, cold surface.

Daryl felt so hard he couldn't believe it.

He never thought he'd like to see this but he loved it.

Merle ran his hand down her body to her panties and grabbed her ass with his other hand pressed to her back, holding her there.

"Open your legs a little."

She stepped her feet on either side of his boots behind her. He was close, pressing himself against her.

"Good girl. I'm gonna smack you a couple times."

"Hey!" Daryl interrupted.

"I ain't gonna hurt her, Daryl. She'll like it."

He smack her ass with only a little sting and she squeaked softly.

"You like that, darlin'?"

She was shocked that she did, she wanted more.

"Yes."

"See, Daryl? I know what I'm doin' just drink and watch and learn."

Daryl sat back down and took a deep breath.

Merle brought his hand between her legs from behind and touched her through her panties and she was already so wet. He grinned like the devil.

His fingers moved forward and grazed her clit through the wet material and her legs moved further apart unconsciously.

She felt bad for wanting to moan in front of Daryl but she had to.

Merle kept it up till he could feel her start to tense up and then he pushed her panties down enough to uncover her ass and smacked her bare skin and she moaned even louder.

Daryl wondered where the hell Merle learned all this, he had her just about ready to cum and she still had her underwear on for the most part.

He needed to get back to her before she forgot all about him. He knew she wouldn't but it was male ego and jealousy. He pushed Merle out of the way for the moment and turned her around to kiss her. She was happy to be back in his arms and he pushed her to the door wanting to reclaim her body and her desire for him.

He pulled her panties down her legs and dropped to his knees.

"If that jar opens it's only cause I loosened it for ya!" Merle said, sitting down with the bottle to take a break.

"Fuck you, Merle," Daryl answered.

She grabbed for Daryl's head as he kissed up her thighs and pulled her body to his mouth. She brought her leg up and he pushed his tongue between her lips and moved his head back and forth in a slow motion.

She sighed and started panting with her head thrown back. When her head came down again she could see Merle watching her with a cold, purely sexual stare.

"Mmmmm Daryl...yes..."

Daryl pushed two fingers into her and she whined pulling her leg up higher.

Merle got up and moved in behind her and grabbed her breasts rolling his fingers over her nipples, being pleased in three different places was too much. She cried out and crouched slightly as she came, pushing her ass into Merle's crotch. He groaned taking hold of her waist and kissing her neck. When Daryl stood up he kissed her lips and she could taste herself in his mouth. Carol snuck her hand behind her back and groped Merle making him even harder and he undid his pants swiftly so he could feel her hand on his bare skin. She jerked him off and he loved the feeling of her hand on his dick, he wanted her so bad if Daryl wasn't his brother he'd try to take her.

Daryl was more than ready to fuck her and pulled her to the couch where he dropped his pants and got her to climb on to his lap.

The couch was small but they had done this many times. Merle was now standing behind the couch watching her face and jerking off. She rode Daryl hard as he sucked on her tits. She made a motion for Merle to come closer and she wet her hand with her saliva and stroked his dick, making him moan.

Daryl stopped a moment when he realized what she was doing and then continued, realizing he really didn't mind. This was a one time thing.

He was close to cumming and she could feel it.

"Cum for me, baby!" she moaned and fucked him even harder.

"Jesus! Carol...fuck!"

He growled into her neck and came hard, hoping he'd get to fuck her again before he died.

She got up after a minute and Merle grabbed her holding her down over the desk.

"Please, honey." he panted.

She looked over at Daryl and he nodded.

"Yes, Merle."

She felt him enter her and she hissed as she felt his hand come down on her ass cheek. She like it, there was no denying that. She loved it, in fact.

Merle didn't have it in him to last too long but he fucked her hard and left her ass just a little pink.

Carol cried out, lost in the sensation of Merle's hard cock deep inside her.

######################

After ward they were all a little wrecked and needing rest before the battle the next day.

"I wanna do this again," Daryl said, suddenly.

Carol was stunned, she thought he'd just been going along with it.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't like it at first, the idea of it, but I want to do it again."

"You want me to keep giving it to your girlfriend?" Merle asked, looking lost and drinking whiskey on the couch.

"Not all the time...just sometimes."

Carol and Merle looked at each other and then looked at Daryl and they all nodded...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Daryl/Carol/Merle Part 2**_

Carol never thought she'd see the prison again but here she was. They had fought long and hard and they had won. Merle had been injured and it would need a few stitches.

She had learned from Hershel how and he supervised as she took care of the wound.

Merle had been caught by a blade while fighting off a Woodbury resident and his outer thigh was cut. He had tied a piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding but it needed to be disinfected and stitched.

Nobody knew what they had done and when Carol asked him to take off his pants he dropped them happily without so much as a thought. Hershel found it odd.

He lay on his side with only his underwear on and she pulled his thigh forward and cleaned it with alcohol. Hershel watched all of this with a curious expression. There was something about the way they interacted, it was very familiar.

Merle hissed when she scrubbed at the wound to clean it properly, then she blew on the wound to cool it. It was so comfortable between them. She got the silk, needle driver and drapes all prepared and finished the job quickly.

"You should have a shower to get all the mud off you," she suggested.

"Thank you, darlin'," Merle said, climbing down off the table and staggering to the showers.

Carol cleaned up as well and went to check on Daryl.

"Babe, you OK?"

"I feel like I've been dragged down the fucking street but I'm alive and you're alive so I don't care."

She leaned down to him and kissed him hard. "I'm sorry, you're probably in no shape for this," she said.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something pretty...out there."

"Again? I didn't think you'd want to do anything 'out there' for a while."

"I was thinking about it and I want to."

"Where?"

"We can take watch, bring Merle."

She was shocked that he wanted Merle along again. A monster had been created but it was a monster she liked. Daryl walked off to the tower to wait.

It was already approaching dark and everyone was settled and quiet. Carol went in search of Merle, she wasn't sure if he wanted to keep this up or not.

"Merle?"

He was laying on his bunk, reading.

"Yeah?"

She had no idea how to put it and she felt very awkward all of a sudden.

"Do you have more whiskey?"

He looked up and she was leaning against the doorway giving him her best loaded look.

"I got more, darlin'. You thirsty?"

"I'm parched. Daryl wanted you to come on watch tonight with us, so do I."

She waited for his answer as he sat up on his bed. He got up and walked over to her, with predatory eyes.

"So, am I gonna get to fuck you again?"

"Yes."

"I think you liked it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

He grabbed his bottle from under his bed and followed her to the tower.

Daryl was ready the second she walked in and it threw her off guard.

He grabbed her and pulled her close taking the back of her head in his hand and biting her lip just a little.

"Hey there, brother. Have a drink. Lemme at 'er first, then she's all yours."

Merle took her from Daryl's arms and handed him the bottle.

Merle was calm and direct, there was something about both of them she found very irresistible even though they were so different. Daryl sat back watching Merle pull her shirt over her head and take her breasts in his hands pressing her to the wall. Strangely enough Merle had still never kissed her. He just used his hands and words to drive her mad. He would bring his mouth to her throat and body but still not her lips.

After a while he sat back on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. He was so casual about the whole thing, like he fucked another man's woman in front of him every day.

"Gimme a sip," he said, taking the bottle from Daryl.

"Take your bra off and touch 'em for me, honey."

She'd never had a man ask for this and she paused only a second, straddling his lap. She reached her arms behind her back and slid her bra down her arms. Merle bit his lower lip with an evil grin as she looked him dead in the eye. Her hands began at her neck then moved down her chest till they grazed over her nipples. She never took her eyes from his until he started to take in the sight of her touching herself.

He sat back like a fucking king watching her, with a calculated grin across his lips.

She felt a little like a piece of meat but she kinda loved it. She knew Merle loved her as a friend, or some kind of sister in law. Sure, it was twisted but they were enjoying it and they all could have died today. Daryl came and sat next to Merle to enjoy the view. Her eyes were now closed and she was enjoying the sensation of her own hands on her breasts and fingertips pinching her nipples.

Merle handed the bottle back and to Daryl and took her breasts in his hands and mouth and she clung to the back of his head as he used his tongue on her.

He grabbed her ass and she rolled her hips over his body, groaning with need.

"You gonna ride me now, darlin'?"

Carol stood up and undid her pants and pushed them down her legs.

"Well?" she asked. He was still dressed.

"What? I gotta take my own clothes off?"

He stood up and she attacked his belt shoved his jeans down his legs and pushed him down onto the couch.

She wanted to make Merle crack. He was so cold and calm about the whole thing she wanted him to show some emotion or passion.

She slid onto his lap and teased her wet pussy against his dick. She bit at his neck until he started to squirm.

"Come on now, darlin'! Stop being a cock tease."

"Do you want it?"

"Course I want it!"

"I'm not so sure you do," she said softly.

"You gonna give it up or am I gonna have to take it?"

She grinned and sank down onto his huge, hard dick.

"Fuck!" she groaned, taking it all in.

"That's right, girl. You like that?"

"Mmmm...yeah..." she moaned. He lay one hand on her hip and one on her back and pulled her forward. He was deep inside her now and he held her so tightly. She found herself getting off on the friction against his body as she rode him. When she leaned in a little it created a sweet aching burn inside her. Her clit got a tease every time she moved back and then closer and it was building steadily.

Daryl liked the competition for some unknown reason. Merle was great with women and he wanted to show her he was better. After she'd had her fun on Merle's lap he decided to take her back for himself before she came.

"Get on your knees," he said.

She found it strange but she trusted Daryl and Merle more than anyone else on the planet.

She got down onto her knees and looked up at him, grinning.

"Who's your man?"

"You are."

"You gonna suck my dick for me?"

She reached up and undid his belt and pulled his pants open to take his dick in her hands.

"You be good and I'll be really good to you," he growled.

She was so hot she loved him talking this way. It was an act, she knew that. Her Daryl had been so shy in the beginning and he was never disrespectful with her before. He needed to feel some kind of manly kicks, she was fine with that. She knew she could tell him to go fuck himself if he pushed it too far.

She started to lick the tip and looked into his eyes as she did it. His head moved back and he began breathing heavy. She used the wetness of her mouth on her hand to feel up his balls as she licked and sucked him into a stupor.

Merle sat on the couch drinking and watching the whole thing, mildly amused.

Nothing really shocked Merle and he was happy to see his brother step up and stop being so timid.

Daryl held her by the back of her head and pulled her just slightly so she'd stop teasing and suck deeper.

"Take it all," he groaned.

He was shocked when she pulled him closer and took him into her throat.

"Fuck sake!" he exclaimed.

"Nice!" Merle commented.

This was new and it was too much for him.

He wanted to have sex with her so he needed to get his dick out of her mouth pronto.

"Lay down," he said, with a broken voice.

She stopped and looked over at Merle who had a devilish smirk.

"Open!" he demanded.

He got down on his knees and push her legs further apart.

He just touched her with his fingers and she lay completely exposed to both of them.

Daryl teased her and ran his fingers up and down her wet slit. She arched her back and closed her eyes. She was close. This whole this was so erotic, it was pure lust and satisfaction.

Having someone watching made everything so intense she could barely stand it.

Daryl leaned down between her legs and lifted her hips up a few inches to his mouth.

"Just relax," he said, when she tried to hold her legs up into some kind of position that felt normal.

She relaxed her legs open and he sucked at her in a way that told her he knew her body better than anyone else. He never used his tongue directly on her clit and teased just enough. He drank from her like he was thirsty, holding her pussy up to his mouth.

"Jesus!" she moaned.

She was within spitting distance of the best orgasm she'd ever had when he lowered her hips to the ground and raised back on his knees, grinning at her.

"Daryl...I...you," she uttered.

He'd stopped just as she was about to let go and she could have killed him.

Daryl decided to finish the job. He crouched over her and teased her with his dick. He was hard and hurting to get inside her but he wanted something first. He wanted to get her begging, he wanted Merle to know. Holding his dick in his hand he ran it smoothly up and down her slit and she squirmed under him, whining and panting.

"Daryl, please!"

"You want me in you?"

"Yes!"

"Who do you want more, Me or him?" he asked, nodding over to Merle who was smirking.

"You...always you..."

Eventually she got angry when he slipped inside her but only an inch or so and then went back to teasing.

"Daryl, enough! I have to have it right now!"

He held her knees apart and stayed back on his knees a little, thrusting into her hard. She whimpered and her back arched deeply.

"That's what you needed, isn't it?"

"Harder...fuck me harder."

Daryl bent over her and looked into her eyes as she writhed on the ground. He kissed her and fucked her, never losing his rhythm.

He whispered into her neck just as he came that she was his and only his and she screamed "Yes!" as she let go.

She came in a loud cascade of blasphemy and whining and she knew this wasn't over, they'd be doing this again.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is an early thing I wrote too. I was going to revise it and try to make it better but I like that it's in it's original form. I think my writing has improved a little but I still adore these earlier efforts I made. Lol_

 _It's OOC and naughty cause I wasn't really ever planning to post it, it was just for my own enjoyment;) he he he..._

" _From the Vault" is all about my learning work and first attempts and I hope you can enjoy it without taking it too seriously. Love you all for the support, chats, sharing of this fandom, enthusiasm and reviews always tickle me too. Teagan XOXO_

 _ **P.S. The parts where she is reading from the book are in italics and bold. Hope it doesn't get confusing:)**_

 _ **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 _ **2 Men a Book and a Bottle of Gin**_

 _ **It was late and she contemplated turning back, it was madness. She was on her way to meet them and everything in her common sense told her to stop this but she knew she couldn't resist...**_

Last week they had been sitting around in a run down building on a run and got talking over a bottle of gin. Rick, Daryl and Carol were trapped in the building surrounded by walkers but secure for 8 hours straight with only alcohol. Whoever had worked in this building cared for two things: gin and dirty books. Carol had a glass of gin in her lap and was flipping through the pages of a book of erotica with wide eyes and a grin.

"What does it say?" Rick asked, fidgeting a little.

"I don't even think I can say this out loud, and I'm a grown up! I need another drink first" she said, pouring another into her plastic cup.

"That good huh?" said Daryl, pretending to not be interested.

She downed her drink pretty quick and lay down on her belly since she had come across a fluffy blanket and was starting to get tipsy. She opened the book and cleared her throat giggling. "You really wanna hear this, Rick?"

"Go for it!" he laughed.

"Pffft!" Daryl interjected.

"OK! here we go... ** _Damon walked toward her and she knew in that instant what was to come. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back till she hit the cold stone wall behind her and went straight for her mouth and throat kissing her and tearing at her dress, desperate for her body_**."

Carol made like she was fanning herself and squirmed a little on the floor. "Spicy huh?" she chuckled.

"Not bad, not bad," Rick agreed.

"I know you don't like it Daryl but I'll read it for Rick, OK?" she grinned.

" ** _He needed to taste her and before long she was in only her underwear panting and begging him for more_**."

"This broad even have a name?" Daryl huffed.

"Thought you weren't interested? I think her name is Catherine."

"If I have to listen to them fucking I may as well know their names," he grumbled.

"Oh hush up you," she laughed.

" ** _He took her breasts in his hands and brushed his mouth against her nipples tasting her as she melted into him. Catherine_ ** 'see Daryl? it was Catherine **' _Catherine moaned as he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist pressing his erection against the crotch of her panties and grinding into her. She needed him more right now than she ever had before_**."

She stopped briefly squirming some more and checking out Rick's reaction. She continued reading in her head a little more and then she squealed loudly, "Guys! This gets even better! check it out... **_Mark walked in and found them already well engaged in oral sex when he slid in behind her and grabbed her breasts in his hands sucking her throat and it was on as it always was. Catherine pushed her body into Mark behind her as Damon licked her pussy and fingered her bringing her right to the brink_**."

"Jesus Christ, Carol!" Daryl interrupted, looking stunned.

"It's only a book, Daryl, calm down. I'll stop OK?" she said, feeling bad for him getting so uncomfortable.

"Awwww!" Rick pouted, "now I'll never know how it ends"

"I'll give you three guesses how it ends," she laughed.

"I don't even get that nonsense, sounds like perverted gibberish to me," Daryl complained.

"Really?" she pressed, "It does nothing for you at all? You must have superpowers or something."

"It's like science fiction, nobody does that shit...do they?" he asked, quietly finishing his drink.

"Sure they do, Daryl. Most women don't sleep with two men at once but everything else people definitely do. Well, people who don't live in a prison after the end of the world maybe." she said kindly. "Haven't you...? never mind."

"Haven't I what?" he asked, looking defensive.

"Nothing, Daryl. I swear nothing at all. Let's change the subject, OK? Just the booze talking," she smiled.

Rick looked back and forth between them wondering if it was going to get heated.

"You wanna know if I ever had sex, Carol?" he demanded.

"No, Daryl, I don't! Let's just leave it," she said, trying desperately to avoid a fight.

"Well I haven't! That a problem?" he said, louder than he'd meant to.

"Of course not, Daryl. Jesus! You think I would care? It's none of my business that's why I decided not to ask."

Rick backed up slightly trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"Hey now, you two... calm down... none of that matters we're all friends here," Rick said, in a calm cop tone that still came naturally to him.

She got up on her knees and crept toward Daryl slowly like approaching a frightened animal. "Daryl, I love you, you're my best friend. I don't care at all and I'm really sorry, OK?"

He wanted to be mad but he couldn't, she had completely disarmed him as always. She stood up in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and then it dawned on her. He was hard as a rock against her belly and she froze. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He frowned back at her, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I like it," she whispered into his ear. She let him go and headed back to her place on the floor on her belly and picked up the book again, reading to herself. Daryl walked to the window and took a quick look at the street.

"Still too many out there, we'll be stuck here a while yet probably till morning."

She looked up at him and smiled turning the page.

"You two want this room? I can crash in the other room down the hall." Rick asked, trying to be a good friend. He could feel something was afoot.

"OK," Daryl said, quickly.

"Call if ya need anything."

Rick grabbed his coat and headed down the hall.

The second he left the room Daryl walked over to her and lay down next to her. "You like it?" he asked.

"Yes, is that OK?" she said, trying to be careful not to upset him.

"What does that mean?" he pushed.

"It means you're...attractive and the idea of you like that is...I just liked it," she corrected.

"Pffft!" he responded.

"You are, Daryl! You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you? It's almost funny," she smiled.

"So attractive that I'm still a fucking virgin?" he scoffed.

"Well, you aren't always easy to get close to, Daryl, although it's getting easier as time goes on."

"You would ever...? Fuck! Never mind," he began.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking? I definitely would," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Been waiting a long time, in fact, of course I would," she laughed.

"No!"

"Yes Daryl!" she insisted.

"I don't even know where to start," he said.

"You want me to start?" she offered, "Wait! We are talking about what I think we're talking about right? I need to know," she pushed.

"I want you to...show me...I mean I want to...have sex with you," he stammered.

"Good, we are on the same page. Sorry, I had to be sure. I don't want to make an ass of myself," she grinned.

She leaned in slowly kissing him and climbing slowly on top of him laying a leg over his hips and he groaned grabbing onto her. "Jesus, Daryl, I want you so badly..."

"I want you too but I ain't no expert at any of this."

"I don't care just do what comes naturally to you it will be great, trust me."

Daryl rolled over her and was getting hot from very little stimulation, it didn't take much. He took a hold of her face and kissed her neck and ears grinding himself between her legs.

She was just getting into it when she kicked a chair and a typewriter on top fell the ground with a loud bang. Rick called from down the hall.

"You guys OK?"

She giggled, "Yeah fine."

"Dude, you got any sex pointers I'm fucking lost," Daryl called, laughing.

It was then that Carol realized he might be more tipsy than she thought.

"You OK to do this?" she whispered. "Are you drunk?"

"Nah! I'm just feelin' warmed up, I'm good."

"I'm the master, Daryl! You need help you just let me know!" Rick laughed.

"What do you think?" Daryl asked.

He wanted to go from no experience straight to an experience most people never had. Why not in this world? Nothing went by logic anymore.

"Jesus, Daryl!" she said, shocked but smiling, "maybe I shouldn't have read that book to you. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's kidding."

"She doesn't think you're up for it brother! Sorry," Daryl screamed.

"I didn't say that," she laughed.

"You need a crash course in pussy just say the word." Rick hollered.

"Yeah OK, get in here!" Daryl yelled back, "that OK?"

"Uh huh," she smiled. "Fine with me but definitely a first."

Rick walked in and went immediately for Carol.

"Is this drunken fool talking out his ass or are you really up for this?"

"I am SO up for this," Carol answered.

"Alright, Daryl, class is in session just watch close."

Rick slid one leg between hers and kissed her deep pulling her shirt over her head and removing her bra, Rick didn't waste any time. He sucked her throat and took one of her breasts and licked at her nipple as she moaned under his touch.

"Jump in here brother, she has two."

Daryl moved in and sucked gently at her nipple and ran his tongue over it grabbing her ass with the other hand.

"Nice touch man you got this."

Rick backed off for a moment cause Daryl seemed to be getting the hang of it. Daryl really was like a brother and he was happy to help since he knew Daryl loved Carol and wanted to please her. To be frank he was more than a little attracted to Carol himself but would never step between them. Daryl had been going at it a while when Rick decided he looked a little stuck.

"Take her pants off, Daryl."

Rick spoke with authority and Daryl listened, unzipping the fly of her pants and pulling them down her legs.

"Here's the trick Daryl, leave her panties on right now," Rick added.

"But..." Daryl began.

"This is the best trick around brother trust me," he laughed, "just watch for one second, OK?"

Rick climbed on top of Carol and laced one leg between hers and she began grinding against it and he pulled her leg around his back for a moment and then began kissing down her stomach and around the seams of her panties teasing her. He looked up at Daryl who was paying close attention and moved out of the way for him to jump in and he didn't miss a beat.

"Come here a minute," he said, to Daryl and rested his hand on his shoulder pulling him in close to whispered the secret to the trick in Daryl's ear, "Don't let her take those panties off until she begs you and then you eat that pussy good that's all there is to it...then give her a good fuck."

He smiled, happy to impart his wisdom.

He sat back "supervising" for a while and Daryl did as instructed licking her thighs and all around her panty lines and touching the crotch of her panties with his fingers and waiting till she moaned "Daryl...please let me take these off!"

He smiled and pulled them down and licked at her pussy gently exploring her with his tongue and fingers at the same time which Rick thought was a great move for a beginner. She began to moan louder and squirm under his touch and, like a beginner, he backed right off.

"Nope! Stay with it she's gonna cum, keep it up."

Daryl fingered her just like the book suggested and licked her all over her lips until she screamed his name, "Oh my god Daryl! Yes! Uhhhh MMmmmm!"

"All you have to do now is fuck her and do exactly as she tells you to," Rick chuckled and stood up to leave the room and go jerk off.

Daryl climbed between her legs and looked her in the eyes before entering her, almost cumming instantly. "Yes!" she moaned.

He thrust into her for a good 5 minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore and came hard and loud.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he uttered into her neck before cumming into her and collapsing on top of her.

"Nice one, brother!" Rick called and Daryl put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Daryl! You're amazing! I love you," she said, although she though maybe it was a bit too soon.

"I love you too, so much...but I feel like an asshole," he answered.

"Why?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I kinda wanted to see you with Rick, does that make me the worst person in the world?"

"No" she said, "but I'm not sure he wants to so let's leave it OK?"

"Hey! I'm game if you think you can handle me, Carol!" Rick yelled. He was still in the process of jerking off but not quite there.

"Do you have super human hearing or something?" she laughed, "And the question is can you handle me?"

Rick walked in and began unbuttoning his shirt and going for his belt buckle before instructing her to stand up and lean over the desk in the corner. He grabbed her right leg and lifted it onto the desktop and entered her from behind. He fucked her hard and fast grabbing at her tits from around her waist, Daryl was stunned. He sat on the blanket watching and getting hard all over again. Rick reached over her leg and gently rubbed her clit as he drove into her and she sobbed with pleasure and came on his dick.

"That's a good girl," he moaned.

Daryl really was learning from the master and it was all so fucking hot he didn't want this to be the end of it.

"Lay down!" she commanded, once she'd recovered and she climbed over Rick's cock and lowered herself painfully slow. She rode him hard and he grabbed her tits thrusting up into her and pulled her down to to kiss her mouth. "Jesus Christ, Daryl! You're in for a fuckin' treat!" he growled as he came.


End file.
